Beckett's Quarry
by orpsgod
Summary: Cutler is hunting Jack and James. Based on my own little POTC world I carry around in my head. Give it a read please.
1. Chapter 1

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 1

"Mr. Mercer, do inform the Captain he shall be held responsible if we fail to reach our destination in a timely manner." Cutler Beckett said from his seat behind the desk in his day cabin.

"I have already taken the liberty of doing that Sir." Mercer replied.

Beckett's lips twisted into a cruel smile, "Very good Mr. Mercer, I intend to be there to apprehend them before they have a chance to escape me again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Surely former Commodore, you've not let a few bottles of rum knocker ya." Jack said, waving his own bottle somewhere in the general direction of the man sitting beside him.

James swatted at one of several bottles his blurred vision perceived hovering near him, and missed them all, "It has been more than a few _Captain_, and excuse me if I do not possess your ignominious ability for rum consumption. Some of us have actually tried to do more with our lives than see how many bottles of rum we could lay waste to."

Jack shrugged and returned the bottle to his mouth, taking a large swig. As he lowered it he leaned over into James' face, poked him in the chest with a finger, and replied, "Seems ta me when I came across ya in this fine little port that was exactly what you was in fact doin, although yer words tend toward a fine ideal I'm sure former Commodore. But have ya perchance thought and pondered on just where all them fine ideals has gotten ya? In case ya missed it ya happen ta be a rum pot deckhand 'n previous Commodore what's now sittin drunk on his arse on the deck of a pirate ship havin lost everything, fine house, fine rank, fine fiancé…. Brought ya naught 'cept me own fine company as it were, 'n even though I'd be considerin that a fair trade I'm doubtin once ya sober up….if ya sober up, you'd not be tendin ta see it in that exact same light. Savvy?"

James tried to focus on the face floating around in front of him, finally gave up and dropped his eyes to the bottle clutched in his hand at his side. With a snort he replied, "Trying to bolster my confidence _Captain_? Perhaps I have been mistaken all these years, perhaps I was meant to be a poltroonish recreant, destined to spend his life drunk on his arse on the deck of a pirate ship, I certainly seem to have adapted to that life quite well."

Jack peered at the man for a moment, then with a sigh sat back and shook his head, "Didn't think ya the type ta give up so easily former Commodore, havin trouble believin I've judged ya that much ta the wrong."

James snorted once again, "Do you actually think this has been easy? I have had everything I held dear taken from me, and not by my own actions but those of others, although I do hold myself responsible for most of it, I should have seen it coming, done something to stop it." James finished in a quiet tone. He sat there silent for a few moments taking several swigs from the bottle, then trying to rally his voice, make it sound sarcastic he said, "Ah, but I forget, I am in the presence of _Captain Jack Sparrow_, knower of all, answerer to none. So tell me _Captain_, delve into that apparently infinite cache of wisdom you carry around with you, and tell me just how do I get my life back?"

"Don't understand why ya'd want ta be doin that but if that's yer intent then ya never allow yerself ta give up mate, never. Ya change the facts, turn misfortune ta fortune, disadvantage ta advantage, ya take what ya can and give nothin back." Jack answered, his tone laced with passion.

James snorted again, his tone heavy with sarcasm as he replied, "That simple is it?"

Jack cast a look at James, "Or else ya can just sit here drunk on yer arse and pretend it's all a bad dream former Commodore."

James picked up the bottle, held it up in front of him as if giving a toast and said, "Currently that sounds like the only thing I would be capable of accomplishing _Captain_." He raised the bottle to his lips and didn't lower it till it was almost drained.

Jack watched as the man tipped the bottle up, he watched as a few moments later the bottle landed heavily on the deck beside the man, watched as the man's eyes fluttered closed. He leaned over and peered into the man's face, poked him in the chest a few times and got nothing but a twitch and a slight moan in response. He smiled and gave James' shoulder a shove, smiled wider as the man fell over sideways on the deck and emitted a little louder moan as his head smacked against said deck. He sat back, took a drink from his rum bottle, looked once again at James, tapped his chin thoughtfully and said, "Now former Commodore, just what are we ta do with ya? Can't let ya sit around drunk 'n mournful all the time, be bad fer morale and all, not ta mention the effects on me own sensibilities. No, we will have ta come up with somfin ta keep yer mind off yer troubles, no matter how much ya'd rather sit and wallow in self pity." Jack perused the ship; his gaze went up to the rigging, he shook his head and mumbled to himself, "Not a good idea I'm thinking here, havin a morosely drunken self pitying _injured_ former Commodore would not improve the situation a'toll." He continued to look around the ship as he mumbled to himself, "Have ta keep yer feet on deck as it were 'n closer to the figurative ground so to speak former Commodore…..feet on the deck………..feet on the………." Jack began to smile a wide glittering smile as he fluttered his fingers at the comatose man beside him, then patting the man's back continued, "Not feet former Commodore, knees….knees 'n hands. Aye, 'm thinkin that'd be a fine position fer a fair former Commodore ta be takin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes Mr. Mercer, you have a report?" Cutler said from his desk as Mercer entered the cabin.

"Yes Sir, the informant says the Pearl is still anchored in the cove. It appears they won't be leaving any time soon as most of the hands are occupied in the taverns, and have been for several days. Sparrow, Norrington, and a skeleton crew are all that are staying aboard."

"Ah wonderful Mr. Mercer, we should be able to surprise them then." Cutler said with a smirk, then looking up at the man he asked, "Was there something else?"

"The informant Sir, says he wants more money this time, says he more than deserves it for his trouble."

"Did he now?" Cutler replied as he turned to gaze out the window for a moment tapping his chin with a finger, then turned back to look at his 'secretary', "Well then Mr. Mercer I insist we give him what he deserves. You will see to that?"

"Yes Sir, I will see to it immediately." Mercer said with a smile, then turned and left.

Cutler turned back to the window as he spoke in a quiet tone, "So Jack, it seems all will soon come full circle and you will find yourself back on my vessel and under my control once again, as well as Mr. Norrington." He stood up and walked over to the sideboard and poured himself a glass of brandy, raised it to his lips, and just before drinking it smiled and said, "What a wonderful time we shall have when reunited."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 2

Jack stood at the wheel of the Pearl and peered down at the drunkenly comatose former Commodore sprawled on the deck. "Mr. Gibbs!" he called out. He jumped a little as the man answered, "Aye Captain" from the vicinity of very close behind him. He looked over his shoulder and gave the man a pout, then spun around to face him, "Are you following me Mr. Gibbs? Lurking about in my wake so to speak? And if that is indeed the case here then it begs the question of just why you might be doing such said lurking and following about as it were instead of what you are supposed to be doing, which is in fact not lurking and following me about is it…..least that'd not be my opinion of yer duties aboard me Pearl Mr. Gibbs nor the representation of any manner of what yer duties are or happen to be that I may have given you previously on any occasion in the past….and I'm pretty sure I'm right about that am I not?" He paused a moment to cast a suspicious look at Gibbs who was standing there with a nonplus look on his face then went on, "Well man, don't just stand there, answer me."

Gibbs wiped the nonplus look off his face and said, "You called me Captain."

"I did?" Jack replied with a shadow of confusion on his face as he vaguely looked around him, then a second later he gave a happy 'Ha!' and looked back at Gibbs, "I'll bet you thought I didn't know that?" Then without giving the man a chance to answer he began fluttered his hands about and asked, "Do you currently see anything of a peculiar nature with the state of my ship Mr. Gibbs? Something that is plainly there for the seein of but in fact has been overlooked until brought to my attention by me own self just now as it were, and as it were brought to your own self's attention by me own self just now Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked around with a perplexed expression as he tried to decipher what Jack was talking about, "I'm not sure Captain."

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack said as his flopping hands finally pointed to the deck, "Are we in the habit aboard me fine Pearl of letting rum pot deck hands drink themselves into a more than unconscious state and capsize themselves into a awkward, and by the way, very uncomfortable looking recline-atory posture on me deck?"

"Aye Captain, we are. Don't a day go by we don't have a handful o the men in such a state." Gibbs answered.

Jack smiled and wiggled his fingers a bit, "Ah, so we do Mr. Gibbs." Then turning his expression into a scowl he continued, "But as I ponder on it at the moment Mr. Gibbs I'm pretty sure….no I'm really sure twas not to include or encompass or be interpreted to include in any way, shape, or form former Commodores of the Royal Navy, as when that particular leniency was first extended, and continues ta be extended ta that particular practice there was no knowin we'd be in the presence 'r possession of any manner of naval persons let alone previously constituted Commodores, who have in fact become rum pot deckhands themselves, ta be loiterin about on me Pearl's decks in such an indecorous and quite frankly grevious manner now did we? Res ipsa loquitur Mr. Gibbs…. get him off my deck."

Gibbs shook his head as he walked off, taking several swigs from his rum pouch and mumbling under his breath about daft Captains."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cutler Beckett sat at the table he had ordered placed at one end of the quarter deck. He poured a cup of tea, took a sip, added two sugar cubes, stirred them around for a moment, then lightly tapped the spoon on the side of the cup and laid it down on the napkin next to the saucer. He took another sip, smiled, and sipped again. He set the cup down on the saucer and looked at the brilliant azure sky, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. They were making excellent progress toward their destination and that had put him in a fine mood.

"Ah, Mr. Mercer." Beckett said with a smile as Mercer approached, "I trust you have taken care of that issue with the informant."

"Yes Lord Beckett, that issue has been laid to rest." Mercer replied with his own smile.

"Good, now on to the other issue we have at hand. The Captain tells me we should be arriving at Charlotte Amalie within the next two days. I have instructed the Captain to anchor where we shall not easily be noticed and allow our quarry to become aware of our presence before the appropriate time." Cutler paused to sip his tea, "When we arrive I shall send you ashore to affect the apprehension of Sparrow and Norrington. Bring them to me in as much of a physically unscathed state as possible; I will trust your judgment as to just what manner of persuasion you will use to accomplish that end. I'm sure you will keep in mind they are of no use to me at present if they are dead or severely impaired, not that that won't be the final outcome once I am done with them." Beckett finished with a cruel smile.

"You may trust me to handle things to your satisfaction Sir." Mercer replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As a semblance of consciousness returned to his still somewhat inebriated mind James realized his body was sloshing about. At first, more than likely due to the remnants of the rum still affecting his judgment, that thought was not alarming. Then his mind slowly began to process just who he had been with, and just where he had been when he had apparently imbibed enough to pass out. The thought that the bloody Pirate had thrown him overboard came rushing to the forefront of his brain and his eyes popped open and his arms shot out in an attempt to keep himself from sinking instead of sloshing. All he could see around him was darkness, no stars or moon above him where they should have been. A moment later as his outstretched hand brushed against something solid he grabbed for it. His mind was still refusing to be clear on matters as the first thing it did was ponder how a rum bottle could manage to stay in such proximity to him floating in the middle of the ocean. He mulled this over for a few seconds before the familiar sounds of a ship filtered in and around his rum addled head. As the smell surrounding him finally made a more than could be ignored appearance in his olfactory senses he realized, and gave a rather loud snort at his foolishness, that he had not been thrown over board, but in the bilge. He struggled to get to his feet, and managing that, took a few steps until he came into contact with one of the bulkheads and hand over hand began to make his way around in the thigh deep water trying to find the exit as he let out expletive after expletive concerning the no doubt perverted lineage of a certain Pirate Captain.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 3

Jack was just going below as James was coming on deck, "You look bloody awful." With an exaggerated wrinkle of his nose and a grimace he added, "You smell funny too."

"As would you if you spent the night where I did." James retorted huffily.

"Ya smell like bilge…..." Jack started to reply, still wrinkling his nose. A brief moment later a very fleeting look of guilt crossed his face as he remembered his order to Gibbs, followed by a sheepish look, followed by an "Oh", followed by a rocking back on his heels and a fluttering of fingers toward James as he said, "Correct me if I'm wrong on this count former Commodore, but the bilge don't seem like yer kind o place ta be fallin asleep or in fact ta be in at all." With a flop of his hand he added, "But if fer some strange and more 'n likely perverse reason ya wish ta be bunkin in the bilge why far be it from me ta deny ya any pleasure, aberrant, abnormal or deviant though it may be, that ya get from the doin of the same." With a smile toward James and a wave of his hand he added, "Therefore former Commodore, ya have my permission as Captain ta bed in the bilge whenever ya feel the need ta indulge yer own personal self in any of the aforementioned shameful, sordid, and unspeakable acts ya may be in fact engagin yerself personally in while in said bilge long as at the conclusion of any and or all of that ya clean up a bit afore ya make any public appearances so to speak."

James shot daggers at Jack, who recoiled a bit, "I was _thrown_ in the bilge _Captain_!"

Jack decided James' threatening glare more than said it was time to embrace a fine and well known pirate tradition, and cautiously edged his way around James and continued down the steps. He could not leave well enough alone however, and found himself tossing back over his shoulder, "Well, an no wonder ta that mate, ya was more 'n likely subjectin the fine men of me ship ta a visually apparent 'n physically enacted demonstration of yer no doubt lewd, lurid, 'n lascivious deeds ta yer person." He quickened his steps, not enough to appear that he was running away, just enough to put a little distance between himself and the former Commodore, in case the former Commodore had been pushed to his limit and had decided to make things physical so to speak. He was also listening intently for any tell tale sounds from the former Commodore's boots indicating he was indeed in pursuit. After a couple of yards put between them, and hearing the former Commodore snort and his boot sounds fading instead of becoming louder Jack relaxed a little, stepped into the galley, greeted some of the crew there with an 'As you were gents' not that anyone had even attempted to move when he entered, obtained a bottle of rum and headed back for the companionway and his cabin. As he reached the head of the companionway he looked left and right before stepping out on deck. Spotting Mr. Gibbs he walked over and leaned into the man's personal space, "'n where'd our fine previously Commodored Commodore get off to Master Gibbs?"

"Last I saw him he was leavin the ship and headin for one of the taverns with quite a few not necessarily kind words about daft Pirates and bilges and a few favorable words about bottles of rum and what he was gonna do with them when he had them in his possession Captain." Gibbs replied with a head gesture toward the shore.

"More than likely something perverse." Jack muttered.

"Captain?" Gibbs said, not hearing Jack clearly.

Jack looked questioningly at Gibbs for a moment, then giving his head a shake causing the beads and trinkets to rattle together said, "Doesn't matter at present Mr. Gibbs. What does matter is you, in oh let's say an hour, going and rounding the men up and getting them back aboard the Pearl. Tell them they will be left behind if they aren't back on board…….."

Gibbs interrupted, "Are ya sure that's what ya want me to tell them?"

"No Mr. Gibbs, and I would thank you not to put words in my mouth thank you very much……this is what I want you to tell them…." Jack pauses a moment, tapping his chin with a finger, then holding both his index fingers up in front of him says, "tell them any man sufficiently mentally cohesive and in fact directionally competent 'n ambulatorially ambulant enough ta remove themselves from their present pursuits and return to their previous pursuits hitherwards shall receive an extra share of booty from the next prize we take." He finished his statement with a glittering smile and a floppy movement of his hands at Joshamee who was standing there staring back at him. After a few moments of staring at each other Jack tips his head to the side and said, "Was there something unclear to me orders Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs shakes his head to clear it, looks at Jack for a moment more before replying, "I'll get right on them Captain." He turns and starts to walk away; taking his rum pouch out and drinking from it as he continues to shake his head, he hears Jack call happily to his retreating back, "Good man."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cutler Beckett, teacup and saucer in hand, stands at the map table looking over the chart spread out in front of him. He takes a sip of the tea, his eyes never leaving the map. He takes a second sip of tea, sets the cup and saucer down on the edge of the table, leans over and places a finger on the spot marking Charlotte Amalie and taps it a few times. He smiles and says aloud to himself, "Just a matter of hours Jack and we shall be able to _reminisce_ on old times. I doubt you shall look on that as favorably as I will." He picks up his tea once again and walks over to look out one of the windows, "I shall give you plenty of time to dwell on that Jack as you sit, chained hand and foot of course, awaiting your own fate. I intend to deal with Mr. Norrington before we take up old business between us Jack." He smiles once again before taking a sip of tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James shoves the chair out from the table with his foot as Gibbs approaches, "Mr. Gibbs." He says with a nod, then takes a long drink from the bottle in his hand.

"Mr. Norrington." Gibbs answered as he watched the former Commodore drink. He waved down a passing barmaid and ordered a bottle for himself as he takes the offered seat.

"So," James said as he spread his arms wide, "What brings you here, surely not a fondness for the smell of bilge water."

Gibbs looks down at the table, "About that Mr. Norrington……"

James snorted in reply, "Do not worry yourself Mr. Gibbs……this time." Then as he stares off at nothing he says more to himself than Gibbs, "I am sure I deserved at least that for some sin or another I have committed." After a few moments of silence he shook his head to clear it and in a much more audible voice said, "Well I'm sure you did not come here to listen to me cry in my rum……so let us drink Mr. Gibbs, what say you to that?"

The barmaid set a bottle in front of Mr. Gibbs; he smiles and raises it in the air as he says, "Aye, drink it is."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	4. Chapter 4

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 4

Joshamee had been trying unsuccessfully throughout the consumption of the last two bottles of rum to rid himself of the nagging feeling hovering at the periphery of his thoughts he was forgetting something important. As the barmaid set another bottle in front of him the nagging feeling did more than hover, it flashed clearly, or as clearly as could be expected after fighting its way through two bottles of rum, into the reason he was here. "Bad luck ta be forgettin the Captain's orders." He said loud enough he caught James' attention.

James made several attempts to focus on the man before he succeeded, "Did you say something Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye, said it was bad luck ta be forgettin the Captain's orders." Gibbs repeated with a grimace.

James let out a snort, "Have another drink Mr. Gibbs, I'm sure _Captain_ Sparrow will manage a little longer without the rum he sent you after."

"Weren't rum I was sent after, was supposed to round up the crew and get 'em back aboard." Gibbs answered as he got to his feet, eyed the full bottle of rum sitting on the table, shrugged his shoulders, took a long pull from it and said, "No need ta waste such a fine bottle, eh Mr. Norrington?"

"Indeed not Mr. Gibbs" James said as he raised his own bottle to his lips.

"Might be a good idea ta get yerself aboard as well Mr. Norrington, ya seem ta be part of the crew now and I've a feeling Jack may have it in mind ta leave this port a bit quick like." Gibbs said as he headed off to find the crew.

James held up the bottle in his hand and answered a bit sarcastically to Gibbs' retreating back, "Far be it from me to ignore the summons of our illustrious Captain. I shall follow as soon as I make a necessary visit to the alley Mr. Gibbs." James took several long swallows from the bottle before setting it on the table. He stood up, swaying a bit before managing to propel himself toward the door leading to the alley. He lurched out the door and wound up leaned heavily against the wall as he prepared to answer the call of nature. When he was done he started to push off from the wall only to be brought to an abrupt halt by what even his intoxicated mind recognized as the barrel of a pistol against the back of his head.

"What the bloody hell?" he swore.

"Good evening Mr. Norrington."

It took a moment for the familiar voice speaking in his ear to associate its self with a face, when it did James' mouth quirked into a tight smile, "I fail to see anything what so ever that could possibly be considered good about it Mr. Mercer."

"Lord Beckett desires your presence Mr. Norrington." Mercer replied.

With a snort James retorted, "I'm sure he does."

Mercer tapped the barrel of the pistol against the back of James' head, "Lord Beckett would like you to arrive in one piece," after a short pause he continued, "It's my own personal opinion a dead body's often easier to deal with."

"Indeed." James replied with a frown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He said he'd be followin right along Captain." Mr. Gibbs said to the man pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Did he now? Well then Mr. Gibbs," Jack said with a pout and a wave of his arms, "where is he?"

Gibbs looked around, "He's definitely not here Captain."

Jack rocked back on his heels, glared at Joshamee and in an annoyed tone retorted, "In case you didn't notice Mr. Gibbs I have come to that conclusion all on me onsies. Which in point of fact still does not answer me previously queried question as to just where the bloody hell he is."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Mayhaps nature's call is takin longer than expected?"

Jack's eyebrows went up and he looked at Joshamee with a sarcastic tone and expression as he fluttered his fingers at the man, "Really? Is that what you really think Mr. Gibbs? Because in all me earthly years here on……earth…..as it were….. have I ever come across anyone what the call of nature took this long." After a pause Jack continued, "Mr. Gibbs, get me Pearl ready to sail. I'll be goin ta find the former Commodore meself."

"Aye Captain." Gibbs answered and began shouting orders to the crew as Jack swayed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tall lanky man." Jack said as he held a hand up to demonstrate, "Dark hair and eyes as green as the ocean. Has a tendency ta favor a posture as if he's got a stick up his arse."

The bartender thought for a minute, "I think I know who yer talkin bout, was in here a while ago long with a bit of a stocky man got quite the appetite fer rum."

"Aye," Jack said with a smile, "That'd be the one."

"Last I saw 'im he was headed out ta the alley. Now'd I think on it don't 'member him comin back in." the Bartender said as he scratched his chin.

Jack tossed a few coins on the bar, "Thanks mate." As he walked off he mumbled to himself about bloody former Commodores who insisted on drinkin more rum than they could handle and windin up lyin drunk and very Un-Commodore-ly like in an alley behind a tavern and deliberately keepin his Captain from leaving port in a timely manner. "Ought ta let ya lie right where ya fell ya bloody arse, yer turnin out ta be more trouble than yer worth." Jack was so busy grumbling to himself as he swayed through the door to the alley he didn't see the figure step out of the shadows obscuring the corner near the door and follow him.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	5. Chapter 5

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 5

Cutler was standing at the window looking off toward the horizon when he heard several sharp bangs against the door to his day cabin, then curses, then the door opening.

"Don't think it was entirely necessary ta thump me noggin against the door quite that vigorously mate, not necessary at all." Jack poutily complained.

Cutler briefly allowed a saturnine twist of his lips before turning to face the men. "Ah Jack, do come in, it has been too long."

Jack continued to grimace at Mercer for a few moments as he rubbed his forehead, then at Cutler as he answered, "Don't seem I was given much choice about the enterin, and as far as length hasn't been near long enough if yer askin me own personal opinion of matters."

Cutler gave another twist of his lips as he walked over to the sideboard holding an assortment of liquor decanters and glasses, "Brandy?" he asked as he glanced over his shoulder at Jack.

Jack gave Cutler another grimace, "You've never harbored doubts about me preference in drink Cutler, any more 'n ya made a practice of havin me personal preference around when we was previously associated, nor the facts that tween brandy or nothin the brandy would be chosen."

Cutler poured two glasses of the liquor and held one out toward Jack. With a smirk he said, "Then brandy it will be."

Jack took the glass, "Don't ever let anyone tell ya yer any kind of a proper host mate." He said as he once again rubbed his forehead. He downed the contents of the glass and stepped over to the sideboard and poured another.

"We have issues between us Jack, issues that will now come to a settlement." Cutler said in a low intimate tone as he leaned toward Jack.

Jack quickly leaned back on his heels away from the man, downed the glass of brandy and with a faux innocent expression on his face, a high pitched tone to his voice, and a flippy flopping of his hand not holding the goblet asked, "Issues? What issues? I distinctly disremember any manner what so ever of any issues we may or may not, the latter bein in fact me own preference in lookin on matters as it were, have had in the past."

Cutler picked up the brandy decanter and poured more into each of their glasses, "Then I shall have to remind you Jack."

"What say ya don't mate, what say we let sleeping dogs lie as it were, call matters squared between us, in the past, buried……er….that is forgotten….pretend it was all a bad dream, what say you to that?" Jack said as he wiggled his index fingers between them.

Cutler looked Jack in the eye as he replied, "I am afraid that is not a satisfactory solution Jack."

Jack gave a moue as he replied, "I've a feeling here that satisfactory to you is going to turn out more 'n a bit unsatisfactory to me."

Cutler smiled as he replied, "If nothing else I've always regarded you as very perceptive Jack. More brandy?"

Jack held out his glass and with a frown answered, "No sense when one finds ones self thrown against his will in the middle of the lion's den so to speak of deprivin that self of a bit of fortification if ya get me meanin."

Cutler's smile grew as he poured, "Yes indeed."

A few moments later Beckett spoke, "Mr. Mercer I believe Captain Sparrow needs some time to consider his circumstances, I'm sure you can provide a proper place for that consideration to take place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing here?" James snapped as Jack was unceremoniously thrown into the cell and wound up sprawled at his feet where he sat leaned up against the bulkhead. Jack straightened himself into a sitting position and looked around as he answered, "Could ask you the same thing mate, apparently I'm doing the same thing you are, being locked up in Beckett's little jail," he added as he looked back at James, "though I'd say you do look a little worse for wear than me own self, least for the time bein."

"Evidently Mr. Mercer felt the need to amuse himself at the expense of my body." James replied dryly gesturing with one hand as he kept the other wrapped around his side.

"Did a fine job of it by the looks of ya mate. 'm almost embarrassed about being a bit upset by his rammin of me face, several times mind you, into Beckett's cabin door." Jack answered taking in the somewhat bruised and battered face of the former Commodore, as well as the fact the man was favoring one side. Pointing at said side he added, "He does like ta inflict a few kidney punches as you no doubt have found out."

"Your own past personal experience speaking I take it?" James asked.

Jack made a moue, his reply brief, "Mr. Mercer and I have had our dealings."

"Which, by your tone of voice, did not turn out any more favorable for you than my own recent dealings with him." James replied.

Jack did not reply, only moved his hand to the brand on his forearm as he looked unseeingly at the wall behind James. After a few moments of silence James cleared his throat, "I do hope that extremely intent, yet clearly vacant expression your are presently staring at the wall behind me with means you are even now working on an escape."

Jack looked blankly at James for a moment, then straightening his sitting position and spreading his hands wide he said, "Former Commodore, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, 'm always plannin an escape plan even when I've not found meself in a position to need an escape plan from what ever it is I don't find meself in a need to escape from. Savvy?"

"I very seldom savvy anything when it comes to you _Captain Jack Sparrow_." James returned.

Jack gave him a glittering smile as he waved a hand in the air, "As has worked out for me own betterment in past dealings with you former Commodore."

James snorted, "Indeed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Mercer inform the Captain he may put out to sea. We have what we came after; no reason to tarry here any longer. Our guests will find it a bit more difficult to contrive any manner of escape if we are in the middle of the ocean." With a smirk he added, "Even _Captain Jack Sparrow_ can not swim that far." As if thinking his last statement over he turned to Mercer and added, "Do insure the longboats or any manner of small craft aboard proves unsuitable for any escape purposes Mr. Mercer."

Mercer nodded, turned and left.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	6. Chapter 6

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 6

"So mate, just how'd ya care ta be spendin our time till Beckett decides what it is he's gonna do with us? Ya don't happen ta have any rum hidden bout yer formerly fine person do ya?" Jack said with wiggling fingers between them, the last question being delivered in a hopeful tone.

James raised an eyebrow and gave him a sour look as he replied, "Firstly I am not your _mate_, secondly I would think you would be spending the time coming up with one of your _legendary_ escape plans so we may be out of here before Lord Beckett has a chance to do _anything_ with us, and thirdly rum is the _last _thing I would have hidden about my person."

Jack's expression changed from hopeful to disappointed, "No rum then? Don't suppose ya'd have any other manner of drink about ya, a man can't afford ta be picky under certain circumstances, this being one of the self same as it were, savvy?"

James snorted before replying, "So sorry. Unlike you I am not in the habit of secreting any manner of liquor about my person."

Jack's expression fell even more, "Bloody former Commodores and their bloody habits of not carrying any manner of bloody drink wif 'em 'n then gettin them bloody selves as well as innocently bystandin persons what don't deserve being included put in positions such as this."

James huffed and straightened as much as his injured side would allow him to as he snapped, "It's your fault Lord Beckett was even able to capture us!"

Jack straightened his own position and in an offended tone snapped back, "My fault? 'n just how do ya figure it'd be my fault?"

"You are the one that insisted on staying too long in that miserable excuse of a port." James spat out.

Jack leaned toward James, noses almost touching, as he poked the man sharply in the chest with his finger, "'n yer the one what went off all on his onsies and got drunk an captured as well forcin me to _not_ leave port at the opportune moment on account of I was lookin fer yer more 'n a bit debased former naval hide!"

James jerked his head back until it hit the bulkhead behind him and could go no further and found he was still forced to look somewhat cross eyed at the pirate. He grabbed the finger still poking him in the chest as he retorted, "Your whole crew was doing the same thing I was, ergo the blame here does not lie entirely on my shoulders!"

Jack moved his face so he was once again nose to nose with James and took up the poking with his other hand, "Aye, that may be true former Commodore, but they'd not be around ta be takin the blame now would they?"

"Indeed!" James shot back as he seized the second finger, still having possession of the first, and they sat there like that nose to nose glaring at each other. The sound of a key in the lock of the cell door finally broke the stare down, James hesitantly moving his eyes to look toward the door and Jack slowly turning his head in that direction as well.

"Ah now, what 'ave we gotten up to in 'ere then?" the guard holding the key said with a smirk. Before either of them could answer Mr. Mercer stepped around the guard and looked at James, "Lord Beckett requires your presence."

James let go of Jack's fingers and Jack sat back on the floor. James struggled a bit getting to his feet, and once gaining them continued to favor his side as he walked as Commodorely like as he could to the cell door. As he walked past Mercer he said in his most snarky tone, "Well by all means let us not keep the good Lord waiting then."

As soon as the three men left Jack got to his feet and began examining every inch of the cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was shoved through the door to Beckett's office and managed to stop his forward momentum after a few stumbling steps. He pulled himself up into a ramrod straight posture despite the severe pain it caused in his side, clasp his hands behind his back, and shot Beckett a disdainful look as he spoke, every word dripping with contempt, "You _summoned_ me Lord Beckett?"

Cutler turned and looked at James, his eyes cold. Then placing a tight smile on his face he began walking toward James, "_Mr_. Norrington, yes I did _summon _you. We have certain dealings to finish between us."

James let out a scornful snort, "I find I am loath to _deal_ with iniquitous nefarious creatures such as you _Lord_ Beckett." James had no more gotten the words out of his mouth when Mercer punched him in the side he had been favoring sending him doubled over and gasping to his knees. His head was roughly jerked back by his hair and he forced his pain and tear filled eyes open to find Beckett standing in front of him smiling. The man leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Ah but you will deal with me _Mr_. Norrington."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was on the far side of the cell when he heard the guard returning. He assumed a casually innocent posture leaning against the bulkhead and humming softly as he contemplated his fingernails. He looked up briefly to watch as James was thrown into the cell, then returned his gaze to said fingernails. As the guard closed and locked the cell door he gave Jack a leering look and a suggestive laugh, "Now the two o ya can get back ta what ever it was ya was up to afore ya was so rudely interrupted."

Jack looked up at the guard with a glittering smile although his eyes did not share the sentiment as he flopped his hands about and started swaying across the cell, "Thanks mate, we'll get right on that I'm sure at least as soon as I'm sure me mate here is in any condition ta be carryin on wif such as that ya understand. Course me mate here bein a bit on the shy and demurin side o things I'd be sure he'd be sure not ta be wantin ta be in any manner what so ever puttin on any kind of a show so to speak fer anyone what was not me ya understand. So as soon as I'd be sure yer off with yer more 'n miscreantish self I'll just be seein ta things in that particular context toward me mate here as it were if ya get me meanin and all." Jack finished and made shooing motions toward the guard who reluctantly made his exit.

Jack crouched down next to where James lay curled up on his side on the floor, eyes clamped shut and arm holding his side, "Ya all right there former Commodore?"

"Sparrow." James forced out in a low pain filled tone.

"Aye James?" Jack answered leaning closer to hear what the Commodore was saying.

James opened his eyes long enough to glare up at Jack and speak in a still low and pain filled tone that even still was able to convey more than a bit of explicitness, "I…AM…NOT….YOUR…MATE!"

Jack rocked back on his heels and smiled as he patted the man on the shoulder, "Course yer not former Commodore."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	7. Chapter 7

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 7

"I've a certain certainty bout the reason for the appallin and egregious apprehensionary nabbin directed against meself by Beckett," Jack said as he paced the width of the cell, "But what would he be wantin with you former Commodore?"

"My departure from Port Royal, and Lord Beckett's employ could not under any circumstances be judged an amicable one." James replied dryly from where he sat leaned against the bulkhead.

"Even if ya had a bit of a potherment atween the two of ya don't explain why he'd be after ya with such determinated zealousy mate……" Jack stopped and turned to peer over his shoulder at James, his expression suddenly showing more than a bit of interest, "less ya absconded with somethin he was loath ta be unpossessed of."

James simply looked at Jack with a slight cock of his head, a raised eyebrow, and a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am sure Lord Beckett, with the use of more persuasive measures I could coax the information from Mr. Norrington." Mercer said.

Cutler gave the man a clipped smile, "I doubt the man would break, even with the use of your estimable talents set upon him Mr. Mercer. No, the more I ponder the man and the matter I have reached the conclusion he is far too resolute and unswerving in his personal convictions for any success from dealing with him in that manner, he would no doubt go to his grave without uttering anything helpful. We shall have to come up with other ways of procuring the information."

"And Sparrow?" Mr. Mercer asked.

Beckett smiled a salacious smile, "Ah yes……Jack." Then with just a small lingering of that smile continued, "Although Jack Sparrow did not break during our previous association he did bend quite favorably. I should not think this time would be any different. Unlike Mr. Norrington principles mean naught to Jack. In return for the promise of freedom he and I can no doubt come to some accord as to how precisely that freedom can be bought."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack swayed over and squatted down in front of James, his fingers fluttering a bit in James' face. As he leaned in and peered into the man's face James met his gaze unwaveringly. "An you call me a pirate." Jack said with some admiration in his tone.

James snorted and snarked back, "You _are_ a pirate, Pirate."

"Ah, 'n if ya have indeed managed ta do what it is I'm presently thinkin ya did it appears you'd make a fine one yerself ta be sure. Ya wouldn't care ta be joinin me crew aboard me Bonny Pearl would ya former Commodore? With yer more 'n paltry knowledge o sailin an the sea I might consider placin ya in a bit more officious position, say First Mate or somethin close at least, in consideration of AnnaMaria and Mr. Gibbs ya understand, than scrubbing decks with yer fine wig this time." Jack said with a glittering smile and a flop of his hands.

"Sorry." James said with a sarcastic smile, "Old habits and all. I'm afraid my first action would have to be to hang you."

Jack rocked back on his heels in mock protest, "Still stuck on that hangin thing former Commodore. Figured that'd be well out of yer system by now." Continuing with a puppy dog expression he said, "Ya really aren't really all that intent on hangin me still are ya?"

James, a smirk on his lips, raised his eyebrow and retorted, "Always."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cutler sat leaned back in his chair behind his desk toying one handed with a miniature tin figure of a naval officer as he stared out the window deep in thought. He spoke quietly to himself, "Ah Mr. Norrington, now just what manner of action would be persuasive enough to cause you to yield from those principles you hold so dear? Your reputation and conduct show you are not susceptible to personal threat or bribery. But surely there is something or someone that could be used in a coercive nature in that regard, there always is, only a matter of ferreting out just what, or whom that might be." He gave a huff, irritated that a solution to the Norrington issue was not forthcoming. He stood and walked over to the sideboard preparing to pour himself a glass of brandy. He stopped as his gaze settled on the miniature he still held in his hand as a faint and unclear flicker of thought that this was somehow the answer danced at the edge of his mind.

He huffed again as he set the figure down and poured the brandy, sipping it as he attempted to draw the thought out of the shadows, make it form into something cohesive, something useable. He had intended to commission a metal smith to replace the one Jack had so rudely blown apart fully ruining the set, however he had not gotten around to doing that as yet. But that made no sense, how could a metal smith be the answer to getting information out of Norrington? He poured another glass of brandy, carrying it as well as the miniature back to his desk where he sat turning the figurine over and over in his hand as he thought, murmuring over and over to himself 'metal smith, metal smith…….' Slowly a knowing smile graced his face as he said aloud, "Not metal smith….blacksmith. He set the figure on the desk, walked over and opening the door stepped out on deck and looked around. Spotting Mr. Mercer he summoned him over.

"Mr. Mercer what do we know of the location of Mr. and Mrs. Turner?"

"They were last known to be back in Tortuga Lord Beckett." Mercer replied.

"Inform the Captain he is to make all haste to Tortuga Mr. Mercer." Cutler said. "I think certain resolutely held principles will soon be put to the test. We shall see how fast he clings to them when it is not he but another in peril. He may loosen his tongue after all." He added as he smiled a ruthless smile.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	8. Chapter 8

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 8

"Would you please stop that blasted pacing?" James snapped.

Jack smiled a brief smile before changing the direction of his pacing from going wall to wall to pacing up to James' feet, and then pacing back away from him as he waved his arms around and said, "Naught else ta do at the moment former Commodore, 'sides I'm thinkin ya wouldn't be any of a much more happier inclination if I was lounged in a corner starin at ya."

"You could be working on an escape plan." James retorted.

"As could you." Jack said as he paced up to James' feet and gave him a pouty look, "But seems tis always old Jack it falls on ta be coming up with such."

"Well, you are _Captain Jack Sparrow_ after all, and unfortunately I do not possess your vast and varied experience in such matters. The last time I was imprisoned in the brig of a ship I was not forced to escape, my release was negotiated." James replied sarcastically.

Jack, with a surprised expression on his face, plopped down on the deck in front of James, "You were held captive? Tortured? Abused? Unspeakable liberties taken against yer person?" He leaned in, his expression now showing interest, his fingers wiggling about between them, "Well do tell former Commodore, tell old Jack all about it."

"I'm sure, compared with your own experiences exaggerated though most of them may be, my tale would prove less than interesting." James replied.

"Now former Commodore, ya've finally stumbled upon something we can in fact converse about that doesn't consist of you holdin yer shiny little blade against me throat 'n shoutin 'hang him' and yer gonna withhold it from me? Don't hardly seem fair now does it?" Jack retorted. Then with his best puppy dog expression he added, "Please?"

James huffed, "Oh very well."

Jack smiled a wide glittering smile as he scooted around to make himself comfortable against the wall beside James, flopping his arms about he said, "Alright former Commodore, out with the tale then."

James rolled his eyes, cleared his throat, and began, "I was a midshipman at the time, although soon to be promoted to lieutenant, assigned to the fourteen gun cutter _Swiftsure _out of Calcutta_. _We were on reconnaissance off the coast of Pondicherry, which was under French control at the time. Our mission was to slip in, collect as much intelligence about strength, fleet size, and armaments as possible, then slip away. Unfortunately before we could make our way back to Calcutta we were set upon by the seventy-four gun French Ship of the Line _Suffren_. We were not able to elude capture, as our main mast fell with the first volley from the _Suffren_, our own volley not nearly as well aimed or having a noticeable affect on the _Suffren_ what so ever. We were boarded and unable to put up a good accounting of ourselves having a crew of twenty-five, mostly midshipmen, compared with the Suffren's well seasoned crew of over eight hundred. We were taken into custody and deposited in their brig....."

Jack stuck his tongue in and out distastefully as he interrupted, "Bloody French brigs, makes them squalid little cells ya have there at Fort Charles look absolutely invitin." Seeing the frown James was directing at him he smiled apologetically, fluttered his fingers in front of him, and added, "No offense was meant against you personally ya understand former Commodore."

"Indeed." James replied with a raise of his eyebrow, "That is not how I am inclined to take that particular statement."

Jack shrugged his shoulders a bit, and with another flutter of fingers said, "Well it'd really not be yer concern anymore now would it former Commodore, seein as you are in fact a former Commodore and no longer in charge, so to speak, of such matters, or any matters for that matter."

James continued to frown at Jack as he snapped, "Yes, thank you ever so much for bringing that to my attention."

"True is true James, even if you've not brought yourself square with it yet." Jack replied quietly.

James thought for a few minutes on Jack's words, then with a slight huff continued with his story. "Our Captain and First Mate were severely injured during the confrontation, as was several of the crew. I was appointed by the remaining crew members to represent us, and managed to get some manner of medical attention, although completely inadequate, for the injured men. I was also aggressively interrogated by our captors…."

"And being the excessively stubborn man that ya are gave up naught a word I'll wager." Jack interjected.

"I was not in possession of anything to give up." James answered.

"Wouldn't make no never mind if ya was privy ta every scrap of information that was ta be known or had former Commodore, I'd not see ya doin more 'n givin 'em that tight lipped almost smile ya have and that glare you've perfected so well, of which I've been the recepatorial party of more 'n is fair I'm thinkin, durin any attempts ta interrogate ya." Jack paused a moment before going on, "Come ta think of it I'm inclined ta feel a bit sorry for them French fer even attemptin ta interrogate the likes of one Midshipman James Norrington." Jack replied.

"Be that as it may." James retorted then continued on, "We were brought back to Pondicherry and placed in the jail there, the conditions being even worse that the Suffren's brig as there was not only myself and my fellow shipmates but also several dozen detainees from the town all crowded into three small cells, needless to say it proved to be a most unsatisfactory situation."

"Aye, former Commodore," Jack said with a smile and a flourish of hands, "I'm thinkin under those particular set of circumstances ya came ta know yer fellow midshipmen, as well as the incarceratedly inclined folks from town much more better 'n ya ever thought ya would."

"So it would seem." James retorted.

"So how did ya manage ta negotiate yer way out o the situation?"

"After several months of bargaining between the respective governments an accord was reached, we were freed and provided with a less than sea worthy craft in which to make our way back to Calcutta." James replied.

"Ya know former Commodore," Jack said as he fluttered his hands around, "I'm havin a thought here, I'm thinkin the tellin of any tale if it's meant to be of an entertainin nature depends on the tone and delivery, of which yers could use a bit of work, as well as the interjectin of a bit of embellishments and enhancements that yer tale is presently lackin in. Unless yer intent in tellin said tale is to cause a tediously vexed reaction from yer audience that is. Savvy?"

"There is nothing wrong with my tone and delivery." James snipped in reply.

"'m just sayin I see a bit of improvements what could be made, for the sake of future listeners ta said tale, if there were ta be such."

"My story is fine just the way it is."

"Ah, well then just keep tellin yerself that former Commodore."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	9. Chapter 9

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 9

"So former Commodore," Jack said fluttering his fingers, a hopeful expression on his face, as he walked over and stood in front of James, "would ya presently be in any manner of a divulgatory mood on the present whereabouts of a certain thump thump of import apparently formerly in the possession of a certain Lord of which we both have been, and are even now it seems, unfortuitously acquainted with and of which and from whom said beating possessionary item appears ta have been acquired in a rather commendably piratey way as it were by the very person I am now in fact standin here speakin of such matters to?"

James raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Jack, "You can not really expect me to provide an answer to that particular line of inquiry?"

"As a matter of fact former Commodore, I was hopin ya would be doin just that." Jack said with a little pout.

"Then I shall have to offer my sincerest apologies as I have no intent of discussing the matter with you, or anyone else for that matter." James stated firmly.

"'m sure yer full of resolve bout that intent right now mate, but how long will that resolve be holdin once Beckett sets his myrmidon on ya with no quarter ta be given? Not a pleasant prospect that, no matter how ya slice it former Commodore, aye?" Jack replied with seriousness. "And the outcome a grave one, least wise for you, ta be sure."

"I do not fear death, and depriving Lord Beckett of any knowledge I might possess about the heart and thus preventing him from utilizing it for his own gain would only constitute an honorable death, one I would face with dignity." James replied, the passion of his conviction clear in each word.

Jack cocked his head to the side as he peered down at James, "A fine ideal James, no doubt, 'n a funny old world init, as yer goin on the assumpting here that death would be a bit swift in its comin. I doubt it. Knowin Beckett and Mercer as I do, and as you should, more likely it'd be unceasing horrific torture visited on yer person in every way imaginable and beyond till yer gladly babblin out every secret ya've ever held just for a wisp of the promise of that death. Savvy?"

"A very bleak and perhaps unavoidable consequence of my actions, never the less I stand firm in my convictions." James replied unwaveringly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Mercer, I think it is time for a little discussion with Captain Sparrow, bring him." Beckett said as he stood looking out at the horizon. Mercer nodded and left. "Now Jack," Beckett said, his tone low, a callous smile on his lips, "we shall see just how far you are willing to bend."

A short time later Jack was escorted into the room, "You may wait outside Mr. Mercer, I shall summon you if you are required." Cutler said as he turned from the window. Mercer gave Jack a warning look, to which Jack held his hands up in front of him, palms together, and tipping his head to the side gave his best innocent smile. Mercer glared at him for a few moments before pivoting on his heel and leaving.

As Beckett spoke Jack was a bit startled to find the man had managed to approach him without his notice and was standing at his elbow leaning toward him, "Now Jack there is something we need to discuss."

Jack didn't want to overly upset the man before all the unknowns were knowns so he settled, for the time being, of rocking away from the man as much as he could while not appearing as if he were trying to evade the nearness of the man. He had made the mistake once during their previous association of allowing himself to be pinned in a corner by the man, and didn't intend for that to happen again if he could avoid it, and the best way of doing that was to make sure he had maneuvering room. Jack could play the game as well, if not better, than most, and he always did his best to make sure the odds were in his favor. As he turned slightly away from the man and surreptitiously scanned as much of the room as he could he said, "So you've previously stated, though for the life of me I can't begin to imagine what it'd be yer talkin bout mate."

Cutler took a step forward, his chest against Jack's arm, leaned his head in and whispered, "Oh I'm sure you could if you were of a mind to Jack."

Jack pulled his head back and gave the top of Beckett's head a moue, stepped back a step and waved his hands about, as he spotted the brandy decanter he pointed his fingers in that direction, then headed toward it, "I'll just be over there."

Cutler watched Jack sway off, his lips compressed into a taunt line, then placing a smile there instead walked slowly toward Jack, "You know you can't avoid it forever Jack."

Jack, his back to Cutler, made a face as he moved his tongue in and out with distaste. He drank the glass of brandy, quickly poured another and turned in Cutler's direction as he stepped around to put the brandy cart between them. With a glittering smile he fluttered the fingers of his unoccupied hand in the air as he raised the glass to his lips. Right before downing the second glass he said cheerfully, "One can always try."

"I will remind you Jack; you are on _my_ ship under _my_ control. There will be no escape, not this time. You _will _bend to my will." Beckett said as he poured his own glass and raised it, an arrogant smile on his face. He took several sips from the glass then set it down and looked at Jack with a pleased expression, "You know Jack I've just had a thought. There is another way you might buy your freedom."

Jack gave Cutler a suspicious look over the top of his glass before lowering it, "An what'd that be?"

"Why simply get Mr. Norrington to tell you where he has hidden the Heart Jack."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	10. Chapter 10

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 10

"Any sign of 'em Anna?" Gibbs called out although her frown and the way she was stomping up the gangway left little doubt as to what her answer would be.

She stamped aboard and shooting threatening looks at any of the crew foolish enough to be in her path stalked over to Joshamee, "Bartender said they'd both gone out ta the alley and never came back. Rousted some old drunk outa his stupor back o the tavern an he swears he saw a dangerous lookin gent accostin a fella who musta been Norrington, and then a little later a fella who had ta be Jack and each time force 'em off down the alley at pistol point. Says he didn't get a good look at the man's face but his voice and demeanor was cold as ice, he was positive it was the same fella each time."

"So they've been taken. But by who'd be the question. Don't neither one of 'em be lackin in sufficient enemies ta be doin such." Joshamee replied.

"Well it ain't good Joshamee." AnnaMaria said with a worried expression and a shake of her head, "The old drunk said he heard the gent mentionin someone by name. Thought the gent had spoken of someone called lard bucket."

Gibbs' expression turned from questioning to horrified in an instant. As he crossed himself he hissed, "Beckett! 'n it had ta been Mercer in the alley."

"That's what I'm thinkin." AnnaMaria replied, her expression showing even more worry.

"If that be the case Lord help 'em, 'n here's ta hopin Jack ain't used up all his favor in Lady Luck's eyes and she's still willin ta lend a hand gettin 'im out a this mess." Joshamee stated.

"I think we need ta go ask around a little more. If it was Beckett then someone mighta seen that bloody floatin monstrosity he calls a ship, mighta seen it leavin, 'n that'd give us somethin ta go on." AnnaMaria said as she grabbed Gibbs roughly by the arm and started pulling him toward the gangplank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I will remind you Jack; you are on _my_ ship under _my_ control. There will be no escape, not this time. You _will _bend to my will." Beckett said as he poured his own glass and raised it, an arrogant smile on his face. He took several sips from the glass then set it down and looked at Jack with a pleased expression, "You know Jack I've just had a thought. There is another way you might buy your freedom."

Jack gave Cutler a suspicious look over the top of his glass before lowering it, "An what'd that be?"

"Why simply get Mr. Norrington to tell you where he has hidden the Heart Jack."

Jack rocked back and forth on his heels, an expression of disbelief on his face as he flopped his hands around disjointedly in front of him, "In case ya hadn't noticed the former Commodore and I are not now, nor for that matter really ever have been on the best of terms in our dealins. The man can barely force so much as a civilized word out of his mouth toward or about me; 'n that's not takin inta account the fact he'd rather shoot me, 'r even more better in his opinion, hang me than look at me. I'm doubtin I'm the one he's gonna be willin ta tell his little secret to."

Cutler smiled as he slowly began to step around the brandy cart towards Jack, and Jack began to match him step by step as he backed away, "I'm sure you will be able to come up with some way to convince him Jack, something that would give him the motivation to give up his little secret as you called it, you can be most persuasive when you put your mind to it."

"Somehow I don't see this as something the former Commodore is going to be willing to be persuaded on, especially by me."

"I have faith you will come up with a way, some incentive for Mr. Norrington to see things in a different light so to speak Jack." Cutler said with a knowing smile. A moment later he stopped his advance, reached over and picked up his glass from the cart and took a sip. In a casual tone he asked, "How are the Turners Jack?"

Jack, totally thrown for a moment by the change in the direction of the conversation intelligently replied, "Eh?"

I've heard they're back in Tortuga. Dreadful place Tortuga, so much opportunity for mishap you know………..Here Jack, your glass is empty, I insist you have one more before you go back to think over my proposal."

Cutler poured more brandy for Jack who drank without taking his eyes off him. Cutler walked over to the door and summoned Mr. Mercer, "Captain Sparrow is ready to return to his cell now."

Mr. Mercer nodded and walked over and took Jack by the arm, barely giving him time to finish the liquor and set the glass down before beginning to escort him out of the cabin. Just before the door closed behind him he heard Cutler call out, "Do be sure and think over what I said Jack, _everything_ I said."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was pacing the cell, still favoring his side a little, when the guard brought Jack back, "You look no worse for wear than when you left Sparrow, I take it Lord Beckett was pleased with the outcome of your little meeting."

"There are ways to threaten with words former Commodore, an times when those worded threats, when comin from someone they'd have every likelihood of being followed through with are much worse ta be sure." Jack retorted.

"Don't tell me you weren't expecting Beckett to threaten you Sparrow." James replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh aye, no question ta that. However the particular threat in question was not directed toward me." Jack said.

"Well I fully expect Lord Beckett, either personally or through Mercer, to issue any number of threats, both verbal and physical directed toward me. There is no surprise there either, nor will it make any difference in my determination to keep the Heart from him." James replied.

"Again no question ta that assumption on yer part former Commodore, but I'd bet ya wasn't countin on him bringin another inta aim of those threats." Jack said with all seriousness.

James cast a startled look in Jack's direction, "Someone else? Who could he possibly……." As Jack interrupted James' complexion went a sickly green.

"Lizzie James, he knows where she is and intends ta use her ta make ya talk." Jack replied.

James barely caught the words Jack spoke he was so overcome with the pounding rush of blood through his veins as he fought against the panic trying to consume him. He slumped heavily against the wall, "Oh my God Jack, we must keep him from Elizabeth at all costs!"

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	11. Chapter 11

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 11

The ship cut through the waves following the larger ship, at an angle and distance that would make it difficult to be detected, and if spotted would appear more mirage than something of substance. The figure standing on the quarterdeck watching the other ship slid the telescope shut with a half uttered questioning grunt. He tapped the scope lightly in the palm of his hand, his eyes still squinting off toward the other ship, his tone as he spoke to the man at the wheel carried a bit of curiosity, "Aye now that is a puzzlement Master Pryce, a puzzlement fer certain. If their course stays true ta what it's been ain't but one place they'd be headed, and by the set of their sails they'd not want ta be wastin any time gettin there. Now just why would that be Master Pryce? What business would that particular ship have in Tortuga?"

Master Pryce only shrugged his shoulders in reply, said shrug not noticed by the man who had now closed the half dozen steps between himself and the rail of the quarterdeck as he continued to peer intently at the ship in the distance, his hand resting atop the rail, fingers tapping a rhythm-less beat against it. A few minutes later he spoke softly to himself, "What business indeed?" He turned and walked back past Mr. Pryce as he tucked the telescope into his waistband, "Stay with 'em 'n maintain our distance. I've a feelin we're onta something here." He left the quarterdeck with one last glance at the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any deities watching from above would surly have been quite amused at the zigzag course the Pearl set as it cut through the water, and would have been surprised and perhaps even a bit more amused, if upon taking a closer look see, finding it wasn't the perpetually rum soaked Captain of the ship ordering said course but the woman.

"Bad luck ta be flouncin such as the Pearl about in a willy-nilly manner as this be, specially when it'd be a woman orderin such." Joshamee mumbled as he crossed himself and took a drink from the ever present rum pouch on his belt. He flinched a second later as AnnaMaria wacked him on the shoulder, "We've only the drunkenly vague bit o mutterin ya managed ta get out o that lunkhead as ta what direction they took when they set sail. This way we take less of a chance of missin 'em." AnnaMaria snapped as she threateningly raised her fist again.

Joshamee gave her a moue as he stepped out of range of the fist, "I'm just sayin takin all the extra time this course 'll take may not bode well for the Cap'n."

AnnaMaria glared at him and shot back, "Won't bode well for 'im if we sailed on past either now would it?"

Considering her statement for a moment he conceded, "Aye, ya may surly be right bout that Anna."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lizzie James, he knows where she is and intends ta use her ta make ya talk." Jack replied.

James barely caught the words Jack spoke he was so overcome with the pounding rush of blood through his veins as he fought against the panic trying to consume him. He slumped heavily against the wall, "Oh my God Jack, we must keep him from Elizabeth at all costs!"

Jack stepped over and put a steadying hand on James' arm. In a tone meant to convey seriousness as well as compassion he leaned toward James and said, "I know ya still hold strong feelings for the bonny lass former Commodore, but our current circumstances may not be allowin us ta do much ta keep her out o Beckett's clutches, ya do understand that do ya not?"

James clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. His tone coming out a desperate plea, "You are the one that doesn't understand, we _have_ to keep Beckett away from her."

Trying to keep his tone even and keep his hands from flopping wildly, and not totally succeeding Jack leaned in nose to nose with James and replied, "'n just how do ya propose we do that former Commodore? Cause last time I looked we was still locked up here in Beckett's little cell, n not at liberty ta be doin much of anything for ourselves let alone keepin Beckett from acquiring anybody he has his mind set on ta be acquiring, including yer former bonny belle. Savvy?"

James opened his eyes and looked at Jack, and Jack jerked back at the overwhelming emotions spilling from those eyes.

James grabbed Jack by the shirt front, leaned forward and vehemently hissed, "We can not let him get to her."

This wasn't the stoic, duty before all else man he had come to know, the man able to bury his emotions deep down inside and lock them away no matter what the circumstances. Jack could see there was extreme concern and apprehension for Beckett getting his grubby little hands on one Elizabeth Swann Turner, former love and Commodorial fiancée, but there was more here. No, the look in those eyes and the demeanor of the man said this was something bigger than that, something much more bigger. Now to figure out just what that something was. Jack tipped his head to the side and his eyes peered off at nothing as his mind went into pondering mode.

James continued to hold onto the front of Jack's shirt and every once and a while repeat, "We must not allow him to get to Elizabeth."

Jack's attention was sharply drawn back to James as the repeated phrase changed just a little. Instead of just 'We must not allow him to get to Elizabeth' James added, 'All will be for naught if he does.'

Jack leaned forward and asked with an expression and tone that said he was dreading the answer, "Former Commodore…..James…..are ya sayin what I think yer sayin?"

James dropped his head, unable to force his voice to attain more than a whisper, "I thought she would stay out of reach. Thought surely Mr. Turner would see to that. I did not think he would be able to get to her."

Jack shook his head in disbelief, "Yer not gonna really stand there and try ta tell me that after all yer years of knowin and dealin with Lizzie that ya haven't yet realized that she don't do what ya'd be expectin her ta do? That she always manages ta wind up in the thick o things? And der William has about as much control over her as he does the weather. Is that what yer tryin ta tell me former Commodore? Cause if that'd be the case I ought ta punch ya right square in the nose, right here right now, one bloody good punch, right square in the nose, bloody former Commodore or not."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	12. Chapter 12

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 12

James dropped his head, unable to force his voice to attain more than a whisper, "I thought she would stay out of reach. Thought surely Mr. Turner would see to that. I did not think he would be able to get to her."

Jack shook his head in disbelief, "Yer not gonna really stand there and try ta tell me that after all yer years of knowin and dealin with Lizzie that ya haven't yet realized that she don't do what ya'd be expectin her ta do? That she always manages ta wind up in the thick o things? And der William has about as much control over her as he does the weather. Is that what yer tryin ta tell me former Commodore? Cause if that'd be the case I ought ta punch ya right square in the nose, right here right now, one bloody good punch, right square in the nose, bloody former Commodore or not."

A gigantic tidal wave of emotion that hit without forewarning and brought with it a jarring awareness of all the loss of control and order he had so diligently created and held to throughout his life and had been ripped from him in the past few months came crashing down on him. Here finally was something he felt he could gain some control over. What could only be described as a low growl rose from somewhere deep in James' chest as he raised his eyes to glare menacingly at Jack, "Do not threaten me!"

Jack leaned in nose to nose, poking James in the chest with his finger as he just as menacingly replied, "Twernt no threat."

"Indeed!" James retorted, then forcefully thrust his hand out flat-palmed against the other man's shoulder, sending the pirate stumbling back a step or two.

Stopping his backward motion as his arms pin wheeled around and a fleeting look of surprise flashing across his face, Jack moved back toward the Commodore, his tone just this side of anger, "I know ya didn't just do that mate."

James, his tone also verging on anger retorted, "Since you seemed to have missed it the first time", smacked him hard in the shoulder again.

Once more Jack went stumbling backwards; this time however, when he caught his balance he launched himself full out at James spewing several very colorful curses as he did. Jack tackled him and James went crashing into the bulkhead spewing a few choice curses of his own, his head cracked soundly against said bulkhead as he hit, and an instant later as Jack landed hard against him the wind was knocked out of him as well.

"Much too rash Pirate" James managed to wheeze out as he tried to simultaneously catch his breath and disentangle himself from Jack. An instant later he was barely able to duck out of the way of the Pirate's fist aimed at his jaw. A brief disbelieving look at Jack for having the gall to actually swing on him was quickly turned to one of tight lipped infuriation as he took a swing at Jack.

Jack jerked his head back just in time, although the ripple of air that caused the beads woven into the twin braids of his beard to clack together stated he had just managed to avoid the blow. "Bloody stick up the arse former Commodore!" Jack bellowed as he threw himself forward to grapple with the man. "Disreputable vulgarian blackguard!" James answered as he met the attack.

They slammed each other around against bulkhead, bars, and deck as they continued the confrontation now heated to the point of an all out brawl.

The guard, hearing the commotion, entered the cellblock and seeing the men engaged in beating the stuffing out of each other promptly exited and headed off as quickly as possible to report to Lord Beckett.

Upon listening to the guard's frenzied account of what was going on he gave a moue and said, "Well I don't suppose we can allow them to beat each other senseless can we." He paused for a moment tapping his fingers atop his desk, then went on, "Very well, go separate them, and do inform them any further physical aggression towards each other will not be looked on with favor by me." He dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand, and after the man left he turned to Mr. Mercer with a smile, "So it would seem the relationship, however tenuous to begin with, may be turning even more tenuous now." With a wider smile he continued, "Which no doubt can only bode well for us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the guard came rushing back, opened the cell door and stepped in he began shouting at the still fighting men, "Here now! Stop this right now! Lord Beckett don't look favorably on this atoll. He'll be right certain ta make ya wish ya hadn't done this lads. That's fer sure."

Jack was presently pinned up against the bulkhead and doing his best to avoid the punch the former Commodore was now throwing at him. As the guard's words penetrated his brain two things hit him at once, luckily one of them wasn't the former Commodore's fist. In his haste to enter and stop the fight the guard had not closed the cell door behind him, and he had positioned himself almost directly behind James. Now if Jack could just startle the former Commodore enough to throw him off balance even for an instant then Jack could use the leverage to throw the guard off balance as well.

With a wide glittering grin aimed at James he said loudly, "You know I've always liked you mate."

James was stopped dead, his fist hanging there in the air half way to Jack's chin. As he gave the Pirate a dumbfounded look and a totally confused 'What?" Jack threw his foot behind the Commodore's ankle and he was shoved mightily backward and found himself atop what a few moments later would prove to be a similarly dumbfounded guard.

Jack wasted no time in grabbing the chamber pot sitting close by and conked the guard on the head with it twice, then a moment later a third time just to be sure the man was out cold. Fortunately James saw the approaching pot in time, and his reactions were quick enough he managed to roll out of the way and avoid being conked as well.

As James got to his feet his expression was one of disbelief as he looked from the unconscious guard then to Jack, who was standing there looking at his hand and making distasteful grimaces. He watched as Jack leaned over and wiped his hand back and forth several times across the guard's jacket, then straightened up and with a smile and a wink at James said, "Time ta go?" and headed out of the cell.

James rolled his eyes and as he followed behind the Pirate, "So it would seem."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	13. Chapter 13

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 13

Jack came to a sudden halt a few paces out of the cell, index fingers pointed in the air in front of him as he started to turn back toward James and say something, that something coming out as an oomph instead of words as James ran into him.

Frowning James hissed, "Why are you stopping?"

Jack returned the former Commodore's frown for a moment, then smiled as his fingers danced around a bit erratically in front of him. Cocking his head to the side, he answered, "Forgot somfin rather important." He cautiously swayed around the former Commodore, giving him a watchful look as he did, and reentered the cell. He removed the guard's baldric and trussed him up with it, then pulled a rag out of one of his pockets and stuffed it into the man's mouth. With a satisfied nod of his head he stepped out, shut the cell door, locked it, and tossed the keys in the corner. Returning to James he rocked back and forth on his heels, flopped his hands about, smiled and said, "Much more better aye?"

James inclined his head slightly to the side, unwilling to give the Pirate too much credit, and then with a raised eyebrow said a bit snarkily, "Now shall we make our exit else all this amounts to naught?"

"May amount ta naught anyway former Commodore less we're able ta be findin a way off this floatin monument ta depredation 'n then as well maneuverin ourselves in a manner what'd be contributorially conducive to the avoidment of all diversiformed contingencies 'n assorted possibilities of becoming and or in fact windin up as some big fishy repast-ment. Savvy?" Jack retorted as he headed toward the door to the cellblock.

"Indeed." James muttered as he once again followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Devil take 'em, what's 'e doin here?" Joshamee cursed as he snapped the telescope shut and turned to AnnaMaria.

"Don't think he's spotted us yet, 'n we better be sure he don't." AnnaMaria replied, then began shouting orders to the crew to furl the sails and heave to.

"Aye, proly best we keep our distance fer now." Gibbs nodded.

"Ain't no proly bout it." AnnaMaria replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're ready to set sail." William said as he walked over to stand next to Elizabeth who was seated at a table in the corner of the Golden Monkey.

"Good, I've never really much cared for this place." Elizabeth answered then emptied the mug on the table in front of her and stood up.

"I agree, it won't bother me a bit to turn this place to our rudder." William replied as they headed out the door and off toward the dock and their ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James let out a huff for the third time in as many minutes.

Jack paused and turned to look back over his shoulder at the man, "What?"

"Please tell me you have some idea of what you are doing." James snarked.

Jack shrugged a little and replied, "Could tell ya all manner of things former Commodore, wouldn't make 'em all true though would it?"

James rolled his eyes heavenward with another huff, then pinched the bridge of his nose as he dropped his head, closed his eyes, and said disgustedly, "As I thought, you do not have any idea of what you are doing."

"Sorry former Commodore," Jack replied a bit defensively, "Was only aboard this waterlogged lump o timbers once 'r twice and it weren't below decks I was bein introduced to at the time."

"Then do stand aside and allow me to lead as I do possess more than a slight acquaintance with the structure and layout of this _waterlogged lump of timbers_." James retorted.

Jack hesitated for a moment, then doffing his hat and with an over the top bowing gesture waved said hat in the direction they were headed and said grandly, "By all means do lead on then former Commodore."

"Oh please!" James said as he stepped around Jack and began to lead.

Jack stuck his tongue out at James' back then just for good measure made several faces as well.

James, without slowing his gait, cast back over his shoulder, "Displays of that nature not only have very little effect on me _Captain Sparrow_, but also do no good in extraditing us from our current situation."

"Does me good." Jack mumbled.

"As would a swift kick in the arse no doubt." James said dryly.

Jack stuck his tongue out once more then headed off after James.

A short time later as they made their way through the ship they were forced to duck out of sight behind some barrels as they heard a few crewmen approach. After the crewmen had passed James poked his head out to make sure it was clear for them to move on, "Come on, we're almost there."

Fortuitously they had made their escape from the cell after sundown and they managed, after several more instances of ducking and hiding, to make it unnoticed onto the upper deck and to where the dinghies were stored. Crouched down against the boats to better conceal themselves they paused to reconnoiter.

"Now ta get one o these little beauties into the water and off we'll go eh former Commodore?" Jack whispered.

"I am not at all sure it should be this simple." James replied with a bit of suspicion.

"Bad luck ta be so unacceptin of that what Lady Luck has provided former Commodore." Jack replied with a grin as he rose up enough to check and make sure there were oars and such in the boat they were crouched beside.

"I've not had much of an acquaintance with Lady Luck in my life Sparrow, ergo I am a bit disinclined to accept that this is indeed intervention on her part."

Jack slumped back down beside James, "Bloody disbelievin navy toff, now see what ya done."

James gave Jack a puzzled look, then cautiously raised himself up to peruse the boat. A moment later he sat back down with a short humorless laugh, "Well it seems Lord Beckett has made sure we will not be departing his company in one of these."

A bit hopefully, although he knew better Jack replied, "Mayhaps it'd not be all of 'em with a hole punched through the bottom."

"I fully assure you, knowing Lord Beckett it is all of them." James said quietly.

"Well boat 'r not James, we're not stayin aboard." Jack said determinedly. "We will be disembarkin, and soon."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	14. Chapter 14

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 14

"Why are we changing course?" William asked as he walked over to the quarterdeck. He had been below and had come on deck to see what was going on as soon as he felt the ship change its heading.

Elizabeth, who had been peering off in the distance, turned around and looked at Will. "We've spotted another ship. Over there." She answered as she pointed in the direction she had been looking.

"And?" William inquired as his eyes followed her gesture, a slightly worried look on his face as he heard the hint of uneasiness in Elizabeth's tone.

"It's too dark and we aren't close enough to make a positive identification but Captain Rush seems to think it might be EITC." Elizabeth replied.

"And that can only mean one thing….Beckett." William interjected with uneasiness lacing his own tone as his eyes met Elizabeth's.

"We can't know that for sure Will, can't know for sure it's even an EITC vessel." Elizabeth answered, her eyes and tone showing she was less than convinced in her statement.

"Captain Rush is not one to speak before he is relatively certain he knows what he's talking about Elizabeth so the odds are it is an EITC vessel." William replied. "And more than likely Beckett is aboard." Will, nibbling on his bottom lip and deep in thought, peered in the direction of the distant ship for several moments as if expecting the identity of the other ship to suddenly become apparent, then spoke, "Until we are sure just who it is we should keep our distance."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and retorted, "Yes, well the Captain and I had already come to that conclusion Will, that's why we changed course."

"Oh, right." Will replied a bit sheepishly.

Their attention was drawn by the lookout in the crow's nest as he called out, "Sail ho!" and pointed toward a ship following some distance behind the first ship that had been spotted.

"Can you identify it?" Will called up to the man.

"Nay, but it don't appear ta be Navy or EITC." The man answered, then a moment later shouted out again, "Sail ho!"

"Yes you've already said that." Will retorted.

"Nay, there'd be another ship followin the followin ship Mr. Turner." The man called back as he pointed at the third ship.

"Can you identify this one?" Elizabeth called.

"Wouldn't be willin ta bet me life on it ya understan cause it'd still be a bit far out but if I was ta make a guess I'd say it's the Black Pearl."

"Jack!" Will and Elizabeth said in unison as they smiled at each other.

"Captain!" Will called as he strode over to the man, "Make for the third ship, it belongs to a friend of ours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you truly are intent on not becoming some _big fishy repast-ment_ as you previously stated _Captain_ I do hope your plan to get us off this vessel, if you do indeed even have a plan which I highly doubt, does not in any way include the idea that we just throw ourselves overboard and depend on your _friend _Lady Luck to fend off said fishies and provide us with a more suitable form of transport than inside one of the previously mentioned creatures."

With his best puppy dog expression and a hand over his heart Jack replied, "Former Commodore, ya cut me to the bone. Suggestin we throw ourselves overboard would be foolish."

James raised his eyebrow, "How fatuitous of me for even suggesting such a thing, especially in light of some of your previous escape attempts."

"Hawse-hole former Commodore." Jack replied with a smile.

James snorted and with sarcasm dripping from every word retorted, "Oh yes, I can truly state that once again I have underestimated your ability to conceive the most mad and outlandish scheme possible Captain. I can see how crawling through the hawse-hole and clinging to the anchor chain until we are too tired to hold on any longer and are washed into the sea as apposed to actually throwing ourselves into the sea is a much better plan."

"Trust me." Jack said with a wink.

"I am truly sorry to have to inform you of this but I have never under any circumstances or at any time during our acquaintance considered that a tenable option." James retorted, but he followed along as Jack grasped his sleeve and pulled him up then headed them off toward the hawse-hole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Mercer, I am sure you can impress on Mr. Bloom how strongly I feel about having prisoners escape. When you have finished with that do find them, they can't have gone far. Return them to the cells, different cells this time if you please, and report back to me." Cutler said as he paced around his desk, his tone carrying the barely suppressed rage he was feeling.

Mr. Bloom, who was looking back and forth between Cutler and Mr. Mercer with panic, began babbling even more than he had when he'd reported the escape, "Weren't my fault Lord Beckett Sir, they took me by surprise…..there was nothin I could do………they was on me afore I knowed it. Please Lord Beckett……won't happen again I swear Sir….just…just give me another chance….Sir….please…..I'll find 'em…and return 'em…..I swear….Sir………"

With cold eyes glaring at the man, the menace in his tone made even more evident by the softness in which he spoke Cutler said, "Mr. Mercer remove him from my presence immediately."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thought ya might want ta see this fer yerself Cap'n." the crewman said as the Captain approached and was handed the telescope. "Seems we've got lot a company now."

The Captain scanned the horizon and was able to make out two ships against the slowly lightening sky, "Now what make you of this situation Master Twigg? I'd be doubtin these particular ships would all be gatherin ta engage in convivialities with each other. "

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	15. Chapter 15

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 15

"Yes Mr. Mercer? Have you found them?" Cutler said as Mercer knocked and entered.

"No Lord Beckett they haven't been located yet, but it is only a matter of time. There is something else that should be brought to your attention." Mercer answered.

"And that would be?" Cutler said in a tone that conveyed he was not happy the prisoners had not been apprehended yet.

"Ships Sir, we've spotted several ships following." Mercer replied.

"Ships? Have you identified them?" Beckett said his attention now almost fully diverted to this new development.

"Only one has been tentatively identified. The Black Pearl." Mercer said.

Cutler tapped his chin as he slowly stood and walked around his desk as he spoke aloud more to himself than Mercer, "Come to rescue their Captain no doubt." Looking up at Mr. Mercer he said, "Have the guns readied, if Jack hasn't done something as foolish as trying to get off the ship and wound up drowning himself he will no doubt make his presence known when we start blowing holes in his precious Pearl."

"And the other ships?"

With a dismissive wave of his hand Cutler answered, "Well blow them out of the water as well Mr. Mercer."

"Sir." Mercer said with a slight bow and a sadistic smirk on his face as he went to carry out the orders.

Cutler walked over and poured a glass of brandy, as he brought it to his lips he smiled and said, "Ah Jack, if you'd have only seen clear to co operate you might have saved yourself from loosing your precious ship once again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Change course! We'll be rendezvousing with those two ships." Barbossa shouted.

"What about the East India ship?" Twigg asked.

"Are ya questioning me orders Master Twigg?" Barbossa asked in a bit too friendly a manor.

Twigg took a step back, "No Captain, I just thought….thought the East India ship was the prize we was goin for……..that's all….not questionin ya at all….."

Barbossa approached the man and putting his arm around the man's shoulders, leaned in, and with an undercurrent of warning in his tone said, "All in good time Master Twigg, all in good time." Then taking his arm from around the man's shoulders he shouted, "Now get about doin as I ordered Master Twigg 'r you'll be watchin the impendin confrontation from where yer flounderin about tryin ta stay afloat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bad luck ta let the likes of him ta get too close without readyin the guns Anna. And what makes ya think yer gonna be able to come to an accord with him?" Gibbs said as they watched Barbossa's ship approaching.

"If Jack is aboard Beckett's ship we're gonna need all the help we can get to go up against him and get Jack back. So we better find some way of reaching an accord." AnnaMaria said as she closed the telescope and turned to face Gibbs. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to be prepared." Turning to shout at the crew she ordered them to load the cannons but not open the ports till she gave the word. "Feel better now?"

Joshamee took a drink from his rum pouch, "Only thing'd make me feel better would be ta not have lost Jack in the first place and have all this to our rudder."

AnnaMaria started to reply but stopped as she slid the telescope open and put it to her eye, "Bloody Turner whelps!" she swore.

"Wha'd ya say?" Gibbs asked as he lowered the rum and grabbed the telescope from AnnaMaria. With a smile he said, "Aye, that be them. Well what da ya think about that change in the wind?"

"I think it's gonna prove out just like it does every time they show up, nothing but trouble for all of us." AnnaMaria spat out.

Gibbs gave her a reproving look, "Don't think it'd be that bad them showin up."

"Mark my words it will be that bad if not worse." She spat out as she stomped off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you please stop that!" James snapped.

"Sorry former Commodore, ain't much maneuverin room here. Bound ta be unintentional pokin and proddin goin on."

"It is bad enough having you in such close proximity without all the touching and poking and prodding, unintentional or not. And if you jam your elbow into my ribs one more time I will find a permanent solution to the problem. Do I make myself clear?" James huffed as he glowered at Jack.

With a puppy dog expression Jack started to put his hands together in front of him and offer some manner of excuse, but had to grab a hold of James when he started to fall off the anchor chain into the water. "Sorry" he said as he hung onto James for dear life.

James let out a snort and then huffed, "I know this is more than likely impossible for you….probably beyond your ability to do….but please would you just stay still? Please just do not move."

Jack opened his mouth to reply and was interrupted by James who snarked, "That includes your mouth as well Captain Sparrow as there is a definite correlation between movement from that particular orifice and the rest of your body."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	16. Chapter 16

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 16

"We need to reach an accord here." William said with aggravation as he stood up from the table in the main cabin of the Pearl and paced over to the window. Turning back to where AnnaMaria, Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Barbossa were still seated he added ominously, "And soon, Beckett is headed this way."

Elizabeth joined Will at the window, "Captain Barbossa do we have an accord or not?"

Hector kicked back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, a smug smile on his face as he looked at each of the occupants of the room, "Seems ta me I've more 'n made me terms clear as…"

AnnaMaria interrupted him by slapping her hand on the table and spitting out a disgusted, "mud!"

Barbossa raised an eyebrow and looked at Gibbs, ignoring AnnaMaria all together, "Exactly the reason I don't have a woman in position of any consequence aboard me own ship."

Gibbs eyes got big and he choked down the mouthful of rum he had just taken. He leaned toward Hector and whispered, "Bad luck ta be pissin her off more 'n ya already have Capt'n Barbossa, bad luck indeed."

Anna quickly stood up, curses flying from her lips as she started to draw her cutlass.

Elizabeth stomped over to the table, "AnnaMaria, that will not help get Jack back." After a moment's thought AnnaMaria flashed Barbossa a look promising retribution once things were settled down, jammed her blade back in its scabbard but remained on her feet. Elizabeth turned her attention to Hector and snapped, "Are you going to help or not?"

"Long as I get me due how could I turn the offer from such a comely gel down?" Barbossa said with a suggestive wink and tone.

William headed over his hand on his sword, "Captain Barbossa you will not speak to my wife like that!"

Elizabeth turned on Will, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself William Turner!" then whirling back around to Barbossa, "You will not speak to me like that!"

Barbossa smiled and gave a mock bow of his head, "As ye wish lass, now what say we be on with our business concernin Lord Beckett?" He stood up and walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cutler approached the Captain on the quarterdeck although his eyes were on the three ships hove to together in the distance, "How long until we are able to attack?"

"I'm not sure that is the best course here Lord Beckett, going up against three very well armed ships."

Beckett gave the Captain a narrow eyed glare, "That is not an answer to my question Captain."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." The Captain replied in a lowered voice.

"Regardless of your….hesitation to engage those ships I do hope you are moving us toward that goal in a timely manner Captain. You _can_ be replaced if necessary." Cutler said before turning and walking off toward Mr. Mercer who was standing waiting to speak to him.

The Captain shot Beckett's back a surreptitious hate filled look as the man walked away, then returned his attention to his ship.

"You have news Mr. Mercer?"

"They are not on the ship Lord Beckett, unless they have found some way of blending into the timbers themselves." Mercer replied.

Beckett gave a snort and allowed a brief smile to quirk at the corners of his mouth as he said aloud to himself, "Well he is _Captain Jack Sparrow_ after all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are clearly delusional and quite mad." James said as he looked at Jack with disbelief.

"Only a little former Commodore." Jack answered with a smile, then with a questioning look at James, "You can swim can you not?"

James rolled his eyes and huffed, "Of course I can swim. I am an above average swimmer, I simply choose to do that particular activity when there is a reasonable chance of actually surviving."

"Then you've no intent of jumping in and swimming over to me Pearl?" Jack asked a bit poutily.

"None what so ever." James retorted, crossing his arms over his chest, haughtiness in his expression and tone. "Your Pearl is too far off, it would be next to impossible for us to reach it."

"Ah." Jack said as he cocked his head to the side and peered at James. He sat there humming to himself as he looked between where his Pearl sat a ways off and where James sat glaring at him with that Commodore-ly countenance he had affected so well over the years. A common seaman serving under the man would no doubt take notice of just what that 'look' meant and act accordingly. More than likely most of the officers serving under the man would do the same. Too bad for James he didn't happen to be either one. With a glittering smile and a flutter of hands he eyed James, "Well then push it will be."

James had an instant to cast an uncomprehending look at Jack before he found himself falling backward and hitting the water, a shout of alarm literally being drowned out by the seawater taking its place in his mouth and throat. A moment later as he surfaced sputtering and choking he was greeted with the Pirate surfacing a mere foot away, "Swim former Commodore." As he watched James look back toward the anchor chain and saw the thought of returning to it flit across his face Jack pointed up to the railing of the ship where a deckhand had heard the splash and was looking down at them, "Fixin ta be target practice fer Beckett's crew any minute now former Commodore, least ya could do is give 'em a movin target so to speak, savvy?"

"Sparrow I shall throttle you for this." James snapped.

"Aye James, soon as we reach me Pearl, I promise." Jack replied with a wink as he set off.

James gave a snort and began swimming along side Jack.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	17. Chapter 17

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 17

"Lord Beckett Sir…over here….off the ship….they've jumped off the ship Sir…they're…they're swimmin." The crewman shouted as he pointed and waved his hands frantically in the air and ran toward Cutler and Mr. Mercer.

Cutler, followed by Mr. Mercer, quickly walked over to the rail the crewman was wildly indicating. "Rash Jack, very rash." He said as he watched the two men in the water. Turning to Mr. Mercer he said, "How long to repair one of the boats and go retrieve them?"

"I took the liberty of concealing one of the boats where it would not be found Lord Beckett. I shall have it brought on deck immediately and set out after them." Mercer replied.

"Ah, good then, see to it Mr. Mercer. The sooner we get them back aboard the sooner we can get the information we need. I shall go have another talk with our Captain, because it doesn't appear to me we are making any headway in engaging those ships as I ordered."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Hector walked over to the rail and peered at Beckett's ship movement from the bow caught his attention. He pulled his telescope out and raised it to his eye to get a better look. A moment later he rolled his eyes and let out a snort, "Jack…Jack, where's yer head man." He continued to watch as the two men set out swimming for the Pearl, then several minutes later moved the telescope to watch the activity on the deck of Beckett's ship, and several minutes after that watched as a boat was being prepared to be launched.

"What's happening over there?" William said as he and Elizabeth walked up to him.

Hector gave another snort and handed the telescope to William, "See for yerselves."

"We've got to do something!" Will exclaimed as he looked through the scope and realized what was happening. As Elizabeth grabbed the telescope out of Will's hands to see for herself Barbossa snipped, "N just what would it be you'd suggest we do boy? Beckett's launch'll be on 'em long before we could reach 'em."

Elizabeth lowered the telescope and with determination said, "We could fire on the launch, keep them from reaching James and Jack."

"Aye lass, that'd surely be a thought. But who among ya would ya judge such an exceedingly good shot with the cannons at this range as ta hit the launch and not them?" Hector replied with a sarcastic laugh.

"You could." Elizabeth stated.

Barbossa let out a loud laugh, "Aye that be true enough. But seein as I'm not presently of a mind ta be doin such….."

"We have an accord!" Elizabeth angrily interrupted.

"An accord pertainin only to the attackin of Beckett's ship Mrs. Turner. The takin of any part in the rescuin of Jack Sparrow or the former Commodore was not included in me own part of the bargain." Barbossa retorted.

"I'll do it." The three of them turned to see AnnaMaria standing there glaring at Hector. Then without warning she reached out and grabbed Gibbs and a deckhand that happened to be standing too close and pulled them along with her toward the cannons, "You're with me."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and shook his head as he watched Will and Elizabeth follow, then followed along as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't see as how that particular comment, 'r threat really, was necessary former Commodore." Jack said doing his best to put a pouty expression on his face despite the waves slapping him in the face as the two of them swam side by side toward the Pearl. "Actually I can't say as any of 'em you've been spewin out have been all that necessary or doin any good fer that matter, ain't helpin us get back to me ship."

"But they are doing me good Captain." James snarked back, "Because you see, they are giving me the will and determination to actually reach your ship and be able to carry each and everyone of them out."

"Oye James, ya wouldn't really do all that stuff ta old Jack now would ya?"

"Oh indeed I would!" James replied with pleasure.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	18. Chapter 18

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 18

William and Elizabeth followed behind AnnaMaria and Mr. Gibbs. Barbossa had stopped following the group just before they reached the head of the companionway and was now leaned up against the rail watching with the beginnings of a smile on his face. Just as they were about to descend to the gun deck AnnaMaria turned around and with a glare addressed William and Elizabeth, "You two will not be followin any further. You can go find somethin else ta do."

With outrage Elizabeth answered, "Jack is our friend too, and the Commodore as well. We will do everything we can to make sure they are gotten out of harms way."

AnnaMaria leaned forward and pointed a finger at Elizabeth, "Then you'd be wise ta do as I say. I don't want nor need yer help and I'll not be puttin up with second guesses bout my actions from the likes of you two. You'll better serve them on deck."

William looked between AnnaMaria and Elizabeth, more than glad to keep mum rather than get involved in any part of that battle. Elizabeth looked from AnnaMaria to Mr. Gibbs, expecting some support from the man but getting nothing but a shrug of his shoulders and a look that said he wasn't about to contradict AnnaMaria's words.

"Oh very well." Elizabeth huffed angrily as she spun around and marched off spouting a stream of curses William, who was following a few steps behind, had no idea she even knew and a lesser clue as to just how she'd learned them.

With a satisfied smile AnnaMaria continued, with Mr. Gibbs and the crewman, down the companionway.

"How dare she talk to me like that!" Elizabeth snapped as she turned on William with an angry glare. "And how dare you let her talk to me like that." She added as she punched him in the arm.

"Elizabeth," William said as he rubbed his arm, "We would be more helpful somewhere else. There's not much room down there and we would probably be in the way. There is surely something else we can do to help."

Elizabeth's angry glare suddenly disappeared as she headed off across the deck, "There is something else we can do. Come on."

"Elizabeth? Just what is it you have in mind?" William said with uneasiness as he walked after her.

Her answer was a quick smile cast back over her shoulder and then shouted orders to some of the deckhands to get the longboat ready to launch.

Barbossa, still leaned against the rail, was more than enjoying the goings on.

Coming to an abrupt halt when the intent of Elizabeth's words to the deckhands sunk into his head he said, "Elizabeth, I'm not at all sure it's a wise thing to get in the way of AnnaMaria's cannon fire."

Barbossa walked over and slapped him on the shoulder, with a sharp laugh and a wide grin he said, "Well Master Turner, it appears you've surely got more 'n a hand full with that one." his laughter still clearly audible as he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah good, we should have them in a few minutes." Cutler said from the railing as he watched the launch head away from the ship. The next second he heard someone shout 'Cannon fire!" and was roughly shoved to the deck as a cannon ball hit the water between the ship and the launch.

"Bloody Hell!" he cursed as he picked himself up and began dusting off and straightening his uniform. "Captain, return fire immediately!" he shouted.

"Lord Beckett, we've not got a gun aboard that can shoot that distance. Frankly I'm not sure how they did it." The Captain replied.

Beckett turned to him with an expression that would cause a lesser man to quake in his boots although his voice when he spoke was pitched low, "Return fire Captain."

"Aye Lord Beckett, as you wish." The Captain said then gave the order. Just as he'd said their shot came nowhere near hitting the other ship.

"Again Captain, and again, and again until I give the order to stop. Is that understood?" Cutler said.

"Yes Lord Beckett." The Captain replied and again gave the order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the shot missed its mark AnnaMaria cuffed Gibbs and cursed, "I told ya not to aim so high!"

Gibbs took a deep breath and a swig from his flask and trying to keep his tone even he replied, "I aimed right like ya ordered Anna."

AnnaMaria huffed and said, "If you'd a aimed like I told ya we'd a sunk their launch, but as even you can plainly see through them rum soaked eye balls of yours it'd still be afloat 'n headed after Jack and the navy. So this time aim it like I tell ya."

Joshamee simply rolled his eyes and took another swig of rum and prepared to fire the cannon again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and James had spotted not only the launch from Beckett's ship but the one from the Pearl as well and were doing their best to make it to the latter.

Hearing the cannon fire James spoke, "They can't honestly think they are going to hit each other at that distance."

"Don't know who'd be firin from Beckett's ship Commodore, but I'd bet me swag it'd be AnnaMaria firin me Pearl's guns 'n I'll not be the one ta say she couldn't lay one right square at Beckett's feet if she set her mind to it." Jack replied proudly, a smile on his face. "Now swim Commodore, fer all yer stuffy stick up the arse naval hide is worth."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	19. Chapter 19

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 19

Cutler, his face the very essence of anger, watched the launch from the Pearl making ever so much more progress toward the two men in the water than his own launch was making, his own launch no doubt hanging back a bit to avoid the cannon fire coming from the Pearl and leery of sailing out into the cannon fire from their own ship. He swore as he slammed his fist on the railing in front of him, "Bloody hell! I'll be damned if they escape from me again." He spun around and stalked over to the Captain and snapped, "Get us in a position to fire, and actually hit, those other ships Captain." When the man did not immediately respond he snapped again, "Now Captain!" As he walked over to Mr. Mercer he said to himself, "If they have nowhere to swim then they will be forced to return to me…or die." To Mr. Mercer he said, "I intend to see those two either aboard this ship or dead Mr. Mercer."

Mercer gave a slight bow, "Understood Lord Beckett."

"When those men piloting that launch return you will impress upon them the fact that when they are sent on a mission they are meant to give every effort possible in fulfilling that mission, less than that will not be tolerated."

Again Mercer gave a slight bow, "It will be my pleasure Lord Beckett."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth sprang up in the launch and called out, "Row faster men, we've almost reached them."

As the boat began to rock from Elizabeth's enthusiastic leap to her feet, and the rowers she had been addressing gave her scowls and glares, William caught her arm and pulled her back down beside him, "Elizabeth if those cannonballs don't succeed in sinking us you surely will."

She gave him a moue and a punch in the arm, "I just want to make sure they are giving it their all to reach Jack and James.'

Will's reply was delayed as a cannonball hit the water near enough to cause everyone in the boat to duck and cover their heads with their arms, which did nothing in keeping them from being soaked with water from its landing. As he and Elizabeth straightened up he gently reached over and brushed a lock of wet hair out of her face saying, "I know that Elizabeth, so do I, but we will not help them if we capsize, so please….just stay where you are and shout your encouragement to the men from your seat."

She gave him a withering look, and raised her fist to punch him again, but as he flinched a little she dropped her hand to her lap and with a slight smile said, "Perhaps you are right, encouragement would be better given from here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Give me that rum ya drunken old sot." AnnaMaria snapped as she grabbed the pouch Joshamee was just getting ready to take another swig from. "Yer a poor shot on yer best day let alone when yer full o that demon rum."

"But Anna…." Gibbs started to protest.

"Na..na…shut it!" AnnaMaria retorted as she threw the pouch out the cannon port.

Gibbs, a look of horror on his face, jerked forward and made an attempt to catch it before it fell out of sight, "Anna…that were me best pouch!"

"Well it bloody ain't no more now is it? And if ya don't improve yer accuracy with this bloody cannon you'll be following right close behind it. You and Davey Jones kin have a right fine argument over possession of it." She gave him a glare and said, "Now yer next shot better bloody well hit that bloody ship of Beckett's this time cause I'm not in the habit of making idle threats."

Gibbs made a face and grumbled a bit under his breath as he began to realign the cannon for the next shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yer slowing down a bit there James." Jack cast back over his shoulder at the man who was now swimming a foot or two further back than his previous position even with Jack.

"So sorry Captain Sparrow," James snarked a bit, "I am afraid I am used to riding on ships not swimming for my life from them."

"It's from all them documents 'n reports 'n letters 'n such ya insist on sittin behind that prodigious desk of yers n occupyin yerself with day after day. Need ta get out from behind it from time ta time and be a little more activationally inclined with that fine Commodorely body ya possess mate. Take a walk on the docks, stroll around yer fine Port Royal a bit, chase 'n perhaps catch a doxy 'r two 'n do what one does once one has caught a doxy 'r two, do ya a world of good." Jack said gesturing at James with his hands and forgetting to swim for a moment, which caused him to go under, come up spitting and sputtering and shoving hair out of his face, and fall back where he and James were once again side by side.

"Well by all means I shall keep those magnificent words of wisdom for keeping ones self embonpoint in mind Captain, after all one never knows when one will be swimming for ones very life while being chased by a rather large ship determined to catch and kill them and all your sage advice on the matter will have come in handy now can one?" James said, his voice dripping with snark and sarcasm.

Jack smiled a glittering smile and nodded, "Me point exactly James."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	20. Chapter 20

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 20

Barbossa watched from the railing of the Pearl as Beckett's ship started to come about. He smiled and gave a little nod toward the maneuvering ship, "Well Lord Beckett, ye've certainly got more bollocks than I gave ya credit for. An I doubt there'll be anyone inscribin on yer tombstone that ya was of the cautious nature. Twill be interestin ta see how far they get ya goin up against the salvo of three ships." He turned from the railing and went down the companionway and over where AnnaMaria and Joshamee were still firing at the launch.

"I'm thinkin in a few minutes yer gonna have a much bigger target ta be shootin at, and seein the luck ya've had hittin the mark on the smaller one it might allow ya ta come a little closer in actually hittin it." With a shrug and a snarky smile he continued, "Course this one will be firin back."

AnnaMaria whirled around and glared at Hector, who merely continued to smile and add with a laugh, "If ya don't believe me see for yerself."

AnnaMaria and Joshamee both leaned forward at the same time to look out around the cannon; AnnaMaria grabbed Gibbs by the shirt sleeve and jerked him back out of the way so she had a clear view.

"Bloody Naval git." She backed away from the cannon port and addressed Mr. Gibbs, "Keep firin, I'm goin on deck ta get us maneuverin into battle positions 'n let them other two ships know they need ta be doin the same. I'll send down some hands ta man some o these other guns as well. Maybe they can do a better job o hitting their target than you've been doin." She spun around and almost ran into Barbossa, "Yer in my way." She snapped before stomping past him and up the companionway. He smiled and winked at Gibbs and with a chuckle said, "Ah, she's a right feisty wench now isn't she." He turned and made his exit up the companionway to Mr. Gibbs mumbled, "You have no idea".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It appears we are going to make it." James said as he noted their position to the rapidly approaching launch from the Pearl.

"Never had any doubts in the matter James." Jack replied.

"No I am sure you wouldn't." James answered dryly. "I however did have my doubts."

"Well trifles now really isn't it James." Jack said as the boat came up along side them. Elizabeth and William almost succeeded in capsizing the boat and spilling themselves and the men in the boat into the water. Elizabeth by standing up and hanging over the gunwale to try and help Jack and James into the boat, William by standing up and half wrestling with her to get her away from the side to sit down.

Jack, as Elizabeth in her exuberance to help him into the boat, let out a howl as she misjudged and grabbed a handful of hair and tried to pull him up into the boat. Giving her a grimace and swatting at her hands he snapped, "Easy on the goods luv."

She jerked her hands back, gave him an apologetic smile and a little 'Sorry' before reaching out once more and grabbing his shirt and starting to pull.

Jack gave her hands another swat as he said, "Lizzie if ya please I'm more 'n capable of gettin into the boat on me onsies, no help is needed, savvy?"

William finally managed to get a firm grip on her and maneuver her away from the side and back to her seat, "He's right Elizabeth; they are capable of getting in the boat themselves." Then looking toward the launch from Beckett's ship to see how close they were, and noticing Beckett's ship was beginning to come about, he looked down at Jack and James, pointed in the direction of Beckett's ship and said, "Time to go?"

James and Jack looked back over their shoulders in unison, and then scrambled into the launch as rapidly as possible, falling into a tangled heap in the bottom of the boat as the rowers, who had also seen what was approaching, and under the circumstances were not about to wait for the two men to actually be fully into the boat before they started rowing for all they were worth back toward the Pearl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you still doin aboard?" AnnaMaria snapped over her shoulder with a frown as she stood at the wheel and watched Hector mount the quarterdeck.

"Unlike some others," Barbossa said with a snarky look at AnnaMaria, "I've no need to ride roughshod over my crew. They know what they're doin when it comes to engagin the enemy."

"I'll roughshod ya right over the gunwale if ya don't remove yerself from my quarterdeck." AnnaMaria said with a glare.

With a chuckle he raised his hands in front of himself in mock alarm and retorted, "No need for violence, there'll be enough o that when we clash with Beckett." Then with an exaggerated bow he added, "I'll just go see how close we are to retrieving the _real_ Captain of the ship."

AnnaMaria raised her fist as she let go the wheel and spun around toward Barbossa, but he had already quit the quarterdeck, his mocking laughter trailing behind him as he made his way over to where the launch had arrived and its passengers were climbing aboard.

Jack, first to make the deck, immediately headed for the quarterdeck, took a look at the scowl on AnnaMaria's face and stopped dead in his tracks. As he looked around at the crew he asked, "Who'd be fool enough ta put her in a bad mood?" As one the crew looked at Barbossa. With a pouty look Jack turned to the man and said, "Did ya really have ta be doin that Hector? Cause once she's in a mood like that there's no telling what…or who she'll take her anger out on."

"It wasn't my intent ta upset the lady." Hector replied, the expression on his face and the tone of his voice clearly saying just the opposite.

Jack gave him a moue, "Just so ya know here Hector, since ya've seen fit ta put her in such a state of pique don't expect me ta warn ya when she's comin at ya from behind with a dagger or sword or some such in her hand intent on getting her revenge."

Barbossa scoffingly replied, "She wouldn't dare."

Jack cocked his head to the side and nodded a bit as he flip-flopped his hands about and replied, "Aye that's the very words that last fella that upset her to such a degree uttered….." He paused a bit before smiling and saying, "We did make sure he was sent off ta the other side in a fine a manner as behooved him."

Barbossa gave Jack a frown, and then cast a wary look in AnnaMaria's direction, huffed a bit and walked off, every dozen steps or so casting another look AnnaMaria's way.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreicated

6


	21. Chapter 21

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 21

"Anna luv!" Jack said with a glittering smile, his hands together in front of him in an appeasing gesture as he approached her at the wheel, then immediately rocked back on his heels as she spun around to glare at him. With a threatening jab of her finger she snarled, "You best keep him away from me Jack Sparrow!"

Jack fluttered his hands about, still leaning back out of her reach as he replied, "I swear on pain of death I shall do all within my power to keep Hector as far away from you as would be considered humanly…..or even un-humanly possible."

With another jab of her finger she snapped, "Ya better see that ya do!" with a jerk of her head she added, " 'n ya better be doin something bout that ship bearin down on us as well." then turned back to the wheel.

Jack, glad he'd been able to escape the slap he was sure he was going to get, smiled a bit, cocked his head to the side, and said to himself as he left the quarterdeck, "Not so bad." As he stepped down on the deck he looked in the direction Beckett's ship was approaching, made a face as he rubbed over the _P_ brand on his wrist, and began shouting orders to the crew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth, William, and James stood to one side of the companionway. Elizabeth put a comforting hand on James' arm although her tone carried a trace of pique, "It is in a safe place James, after all I'm not foolish enough to carry it around with me."

"I did not mean to infer that you were Elizabeth." James replied, "My apology if it sounded as such, though my extreme concern with the safety of that particular item is not unwarranted."

"We understand that Commodore… uh Mr. Norring…uh.. James, and have taken measures to assure that safety." Will interjected stumbling over just how he should address the man.

"Thank you Mr. Turner, I shall say no more on the subject. Now by your leave." James said with a nod toward William and a bow toward Elizabeth and walked away.

A few moments later William and Elizabeth left the companionway as well to ask Jack how they could best help in the upcoming confrontation with Beckett. A few moments after than a smiling Hector Barbossa stepped out of the companionway, held a rum bottle up in salute to the retreating backs, and said, "Now that's a very interesting bit of information to have I'm thinkin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Mercer, make sure those men get aboard and are escorted directly to the brig." Cutler said as they came along side the launch.

Mercer gave a nod and a sinister twist to his lips as he walked over to the rail to wait for the men to climb on board.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can find yerself a blade and a pistol below former Commodore n place yerself in a proper position ta defend me Pearl, I'm sure yer somewhat acquainted with how these things go….we blow the beejezus out o them or they blow it out o us, savvy?"

James rolled his eyes, "Yes I am somewhat acquainted with what goes on in these situations."

"Ah, good then," Jack said with a smile, then made shooing motions, "Well then off with ya… no need ta stand about jawing it over… ya have yer orders…" Jack hesitated a moment as James shot him a look, but smiled as James, paused for only a brief moment then instead of retorting turned to go arm himself. Jack pointed both index fingers at his back as he smiled and said, "Good man" then a moment later frowned as he turned to find Hector standing behind him, "What 'r you still doin here?"

Hector's reply was delayed as cannon fire from Beckett's ship sailed just slightly over their heads and landed in the water just the other side of the Pearl.

They straightened up and Hector smiled, "Thought I'd stick around and lend ya a hand."

"Somehow that don't fit ya Hector, yer never willin ta lend a helping hand less there'd be something in it for you." Jack looked at him with suspicion then down at the bottle of rum in his hand, "Like the appropriatin of goods that don't belong to ya."

Hector laughed, "You'd deny a comrade a wee bit o rum in circumstances such as these?" He took a drink from the bottle as he finished speaking.

Jack gave Hector a frown, "Well now that you've gone and drank from it go ahead and keep it."

With a snarky smile he said, "Why thank you Jack."

"Don't mention it." Jack replied with a sour expression.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	22. Chapter 22

Beckett's Quarry

Chapter 22

The three ships maneuvered for best position against the rapidly approaching East India ship. The crews of all four ships scrambling to assume battle positions, the guns that were not already firing were manned and run out and prepared to join the attack. Smoke bellowed from every cannon port, the crack of timber could be heard by every pair of ears and the flying debris seen by every pair of eyes when a shot hit its mark. As the ships closed on each other musket and pistol joined in the fray, and then grappling hooks sailed across the diminished distance and taunt lines carried men to swarm decks and battle against each other with blade and dagger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cutler Beckett stood at the rail of the quarterdeck watching his ship approach the three maneuvering for position against him.

"Captain I want as much damage done to those ships as possible before we close with them. Is that understood?"

"We're doing our best Lord Beckett, and under the circumstances there is only so much we can do." The Captain tersely replied.

"Well then your best evidently isn't good enough. You shall have to do better." Cutler snipped back, "Perhaps I should ask Mr. Mercer to inspire you?"

"That won't be necessary." The Captain quickly replied as he cast a wary glance Mr. Mercer's way.

"Ah, I thought that might encourage you a little." Beckett replied with a cruel smile. He turned to Mercer and said, "It is amazing how much influence you have with only your presence Mr. Mercer. It seems all one need do is mention your name and attitudes change dramatically."

Mr. Mercer bowed slightly in reply, "All for the good of the company, and your benefit Lord Beckett."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the mass confusion on the Pearl William, Elizabeth, and James were separated and Elizabeth found herself alone at the head of the companionway fighting off two of the interlopers from Lord Beckett's crew. Suddenly there was a hand over her mouth, her sword was knocked from her hand and an arm shot around her and she was being dragged backward down the stairs. Putting up as much a fight as she was able she managed to knock her attacker off balance, but only succeeded in throwing them both to the bottom of the steps without loosening the grip that held her. As she lay there somewhat dazed, the air forced from her lungs by the landing she heard Barbossa speak close to her ear, "Now Mrs. Turner, I'll just be havin the whereabouts of that heart."

She tried to get away, kicking and hitting and trying to bite, but his grip was too strong. He pulled her to her feet and began to drag her further down the hall and out of sight if anyone should happen to look down from above, unfortunately for him, and fortunately for her James had seen her sudden disappearance and had fought his way over to see what had happened to her.

"Unhand her you scoundrel!" He shouted as he launched himself down toward them, sword at the ready.

Barbossa threw Elizabeth roughly to the side and she collided with the wall and was again dazed by the impact and slid to the floor. He drew his own sword barely getting it up in defense before James' blade crashed against it.

Nose to nose, their swords trapped between them, Barbossa laughed wildly and said, "Come to save the bonny lass have ya?"

"Come to send you to Hell Pirate." James responded as he shoved himself away and brought his sword up for attack.

Barbossa laughed maniacally in return as he swung his sword at James.

James was backed to the foot of the stairs and was doing his best to keep his balance and evade the lunges and thrusts of Barbossa's chaotic attack. It took him a few minutes to adjust to the man's style, but when he did it was Barbossa that was backtracking and not James. In fact James had him backed to the end of the hall and almost had the better of him when he was cracked in the head from behind hard enough to send him to his knees.

Barbossa kicked him in the ribs as he walked around him and said, "Thank ye Bos'n." Then looking around he said, "Now where's that wench?"

"Didn't see no wench Cap'n, just you and the Pirate Hunter." Bos'n answered.

"She must have gone back up on deck, 'n if that be the case we've little time afore she alerts that blasted whelp of a husband of hers and they bring a whole bunch of 'em down on us. Back ta the ship then, I'll come across her at a more opportune time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Beckett," the Captain said in a panic, "We are no match for three ships; we've sustained enough damage below we're taking on water faster than we can pump it out and are in danger of sinking. We must break off the attack! If we don't head for land immediately we shall all die!"

Beckett started to order the Captain to continue the attack, but as his ship gave a groan and listed sharply to starboard, and he had to catch a hold of the rail to keep from being thrown overboard even he thought better of it and gave the order to break off and head for the nearest land.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he watched both Beckett's and Barbossa's ships sailing off in different directions AnnaMaria stomped up behind him and snapped, "Ya are gonna pursue 'im aren't ya?"

Jack made a grimace before turning around and giving her a wide glittering smile, flopped his hands about and said, "Which one would ya like to pursue then luv?"

"Send the bloody Turners after Barbossa, we'll go after Beckett, I'm sure he's got something on that ship of value ta make this all worth while." She snapped back.

"A fine ideal I'm sure Anna, now if you'll just get off me quarterdeck," adding under his breath, 'and me arse', ducking a bit for an instant in case she heard that. When no slap was forthcoming he continued, "I'll just see to that very thing, savvy?"

She gave him a glare and stomped off, scattering any crewmen in her path as she did.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called out and then whirled around to frown at the man when he answered from just a few feet behind him, "Don't do that!"

With a very un-genuine expression he answered, "Sorry."

Jack squinted at him with suspicion for a moment, then, "Mr. Gibbs, I am going below to get some rum. Make ready with all haste to go after the East India ship."

"Aye Cap'n, the Pearl was not seriously damaged 'n repairs'll be made shortly and then we'll be off after the despicable bounder." Gibbs answered with a nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack entered the galley and caught the tail end of the conversation going on between James, William, and Elizabeth.

"Just because he knows about the heart doesn't mean he's going to get his hands on it." Elizabeth was saying.

"Who? Who knows about the heart?" Jack interrupted as he picked up a bottle of rum and took a drink.

James made a face as he replied, "Barbossa."

Jack almost choked on the swallow, "Yer just passin out all manner of invitation for people concernin the bloody beating thing. For somethin supposed ta be kept such a secret yer doin a poor job James."

James straightened to a Commodore-ly stiffness and huffed back, "I did not tell Barbossa about the location of the heart. He had to have found it out in some other way."

"It doesn't matter how he found out, just that he did. And he doesn't know where it is, just who does know where it is." William interjected.

"Well William, I must say that's quite a comfort." Jack retorted, then looked at James, "Didn't I tell ya it was stupid ta give it ta Lizzie?"

Elizabeth shot up out of her chair, William close behind her, "Are you calling me stupid?" William repeating it instantly, "Yes, are you calling her stupid?"

Jack threw his hands up in a defensive motion, "I'm not callin ya stupid, I said it was stupid for James to give the heart to ya, there's a difference."

James snorted a bit, raised his eyebrows and with a gesture of his hand at Jack said, "Perhaps you would care to enlighten us as to the difference?"

"Yes, enlighten us Jack." Elizabeth said as she glared at him.

"I'd love ta be doin just that luv…….." Jack was interrupted by Mr. Gibbs, "Somethin ya better come look at Jack." He gave Gibbs a grateful look, knowing he didn't really care if the hounds of hell were on them as long as it got him out of this situation. "…….unfortunately there seems ta be some matters of import requirin my attention on deck." And hurriedly made a wildly floppy armed exit from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Two of them ya say?" Jack said as he took the telescope from Gibbs and opened it to look in the direction Gibbs had indicated. And sure enough just past Beckett's limping ship were two of The East India Trading Company's finest headed their way.

William, Elizabeth, and James had come on deck to see what was going on, and each in turn took a look through the telescope.

"I'm thinkin now'd be a fine time ta be headed the other way Jack." Gibbs said with a motion of his thumbs over his shoulder.

Jack nodded, "I'm inclined ta agree with ya. Give the orders Mr. Gibbs 'n we'll put them to our rudder."

As the Pearl swung about to head away from the East India ships William and Elizabeth preceded Jack and James below deck and back to the galley. Jack, a few steps ahead of James, cast back over his shoulder in a voice that carried only as far as James' ear, "I still say it was a stupid thing for ya ta be givin Lizzie the heart." As he heard James make what could be considered a growling sound he quickened his pace catching up with William and Elizabeth, and throwing an arm around each of the Turner's shoulders said cheerfully, "Have I ever told ya about the time the Pelagostas made me their chief?" Then gave a glance back over his shoulder to make sure James wasn't about to do more than growl at him.

The End

Comments are Appreciated

10


End file.
